A Collection of Etharah OneShots
by DramaMama01
Summary: I know I usually do stories, but I wanted to try out the whole one-shot idea. I wanted to try it out, but I want your opinion. Fluffly/Romantic/Cheesy. Etharah. K - T for Romance and possible language.
1. Sarah's Angel

**Hey everyone. I have a little idea for an Etharah one-shot, so here it goes.**

* * *

For some reason she couldn't get over it, he was the only thing on her mind now a days. The way his chocolate brown eyes makes her heart melt, the way his sweet smile can light up a room, the way his voice calls out to her in the dead of the night.

It's his presence that kills her, that makes her weak. Whenever he's around her, she can feel her knees go weak, and her body shiver. This was the effect that he had on her.

Although they'd both deny it, they've been getting closer. More friendlier, more happy, more in love with each other.

17 year-old Sarah Fox was standing on the Morgan's front porch, her arms holding her up from the railing, looking over at the street. She let out a small, soft sigh.

As the wind blew through her hair, she could feel a chill shiver down her spine. She quickly glanced down at the ground, closed her eyes, and started to pray.

"_Dear lord, if you can here me, what are you doing to me? Why is this happening to me?" _She whispered.

"_You don't understand what I have to go through, and it seems that you're not helping me." _

"_I've fallen in love, deeply in love, and I'm afraid that if I say something, I'll lose him forever." _

"_So, please, I beg you, help me with this. Help me to understand if he loves me the way I love him. Send me my Angel." _

A small tear falls from Sarah's face, falling to a small plant on the ground. Her hands are still folded, and her head is now buried in her arms.

A small whisper is heard from her left, as she turns around and quickly wipes the tears from her eyes. "Oh, Ethan, hi."

Ethan began to make his way closer to Sarah, a worried look on his face. "Sarah," Ethan softy said. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Ethan," Sarah replied, trying to avoid his gaze, but she could feel his eyes on her. "Just talking to myself."

Ethan paused for a minute. "Didn't sound like you were talking to yourself. It sounded like you were praying."

Sarah let out another soft sigh. "Yeah, I was actually." Removing her arms from the railing, she walked over to the swing near her, and sat down. The breeze still blew through her hair, and caused her to shiver once more.

Ethan bit his lip and walked back inside for a moment, then came back out with one of his jackets, and quickly wrapped it around Sarah. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly

Sarah shook her head. "No, because you'll think it's stupid." She replied, looking down at her lap, her hands still connected.

"Sarah," Ethan whispered. "I won't think it's stupid." He flashed her a sweet, lop-sided smile to assure her.

After hearing Ethan's words, Sarah took a long, deep breath, and opened her mouth. "There's this… guy. I'm completely and utterly in love with him, and I'm afraid that if I tell him, I'll scare him away. But, if I don't tell him, I may never get the chance too."

Ethan searched Sarah's eyes for something, he didn't know exactly what, he was just looking for something. "Do I know him?" Came Ethan's question.

"Yeah, you do." Sarah softly chuckled. "You see him everyday, you know him the best, and he's the sweetest guy I've ever met." She looked up into Ethan's eyes, returning the favor.

"Is it… Rory?" Ethan asks, chuckling as well. Sarah shook her head and giggled under her breath. "Benny?"

Sarah shook her head once more, continuing to giggle. "No and no. He's with me, right now."

At that exact moment, Ethan knew exactly who Sarah was talking about. Ethan saw himself almost everyday, he knew himself the best, and he was really sweet. So he has been told.

He could feel his heart race, his cheeks burning, and his hand slowly creeping towards hers. Once he had reached them, he quickly embraced them with his.

This caught Sarah's attention. She could feel herself blush, like Ethan was. "Y-You're holding my hand Ethan.." She whispered, looking down at their hands.

"Y-Yeah, I know." Ethan replied softly. Then it happened. Ethan took on of his hands, and lifted up Sarah's head, so he was looking straight into her eyes once more.

A soft breeze blew through both of their faces right now, as Ethan inched closer. The closer he got, the more his heart started to race.

Sarah could feel Ethan's breathing on her lips as they grew closer. She could also feel his body heat, quickly warming her up.

In an instant, Ethan quickly pressed his lips to Sarah's, in a soft and slow kiss. Now, both of his hands were holding her face, and pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Sarah's lips began to dance in sync with Ethan's, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling HIM closer to her. If that was even possible.

After a moment, they broke from their romantic kiss, and pressed their foreheads together. Sarah slowly smiled. "Looks like I found my angel."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And this is only 1 of the many Etharah one-shots I'll be writing. I hope you guys like it! **

**I do NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire. All rights belong to Teletoon and Disney Channel. **


	2. Ethan's Day Dream

**This one's called Ethan's Day Dream. If you read, you'll understand why I named it that one. ;)**

* * *

_A tall brunette stood on the beach, her light pink dress blowing in the crisp, cool air. Her hair was a deep shade of brown, that matched her caramel skin perfectly. _

_She stood on the beach, her back turned to him, as he adored her from a distance. She walked barefoot, looking down at the sand to make sure she didn't step on anything. _

_He started to walk towards her, as he felt his heart racing, his legs taking him as fast as they could. _

_From behind her, she heard her name being called out, as she slowly turned to see who was calling her. _

_A skinny brunette ran up to her, his white shirt blowing in the breeze along with her dress. _

"_Hi Ethan.." Her soft voice greeted him, returning his smile. _

"_Hello." He greeted her back, his hands reaching out for hers. "Sarah, I must tell you something." _

_Sarah looked into his eyes, motioning him to continue. "Sarah, ever since that night, when you came to my house, I've been afraid to tell you this." _

"_I thought that if I told you, you'd leave. But, you need to know now." _

"_I'm in love with you Sarah, I always have been, and I always will be." _

_He looked up into her eyes and smiled sweetly. He leaned in slowly, and pressed his lips to hers, in a passionate yet soft and romantic kiss. _

_After they broke off, Sarah returned his smile once again, and opened her mouth. "ETHAN! Wake up!" _

While his name was being called out, Ethan shot up, completely startled. "Yeah! What happened?" He replied quickly.

Benny smirked at him. "You fell asleep dude."

Sarah smiled and sat next to Ethan on his bed. "Sounds like you were having a good dream. Care to tell us?"

"Yeah Ethan, care too tell us?" Benny mocked Sarah, his smirk still stained on his lips.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nah.. It was just a day dream."

* * *

**I know it's short, but I had this idea and I wanted to write it down before I lost it. I hope you guys like it. ****J**


	3. Stupid Boy

**Hey everyone. Here's another one-shot that I thought of after listening to Stupid Boy by Keith Urban. I hope you like it. This one's kind of sad, so if I make you cry, I'm sorry. **

* * *

We all know that you don't know how good you have it, until it walks out your front door and is never seen again. That we take advantage of those things we love the most, and don't think about our consequences.

"_Well she was precious, like a flower, _

_And she grew wild and wild, but innocent._

_A perfect prayer, in a desperate hour,_

_She was everything beautiful and different." _

"How could you Ethan! I trusted you!" I can still hear her voice ringing in my head. I betrayed her, I hurt her, I lost her.

"_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in,_

_Stupid boy, that's like holding back the wind." _

"I gave you everything! I changed you because I thought you'd love me forever!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands,_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans._

_She never even knew she had a choice, and that's what happens when the only voice she hears, is telling her she cant. _

_Stupid boy, stupid boy." _

Her heart was broken, shattered into pieces. She couldn't believe what he had just done to her. What did she do to deserve this?

"_So, what'd made you think that you could take a life,_

_And just push it, push it around? _

_I guess to build yourself up so high,_

_You had to take her, and break her." _

Flashback…

Ethan was flirting with another girl, and Sarah was a few feet away from him, watching in horror.

And then, the unimaginable happened. Ethan pressed his lips to the blonde in front of him, as they both smiled into the kiss.

Heartbroken, Sarah ran. Ran away, ran from him, ran from love. What did she see in him? Was his sweet and nervousness just an act to make her fall for him?

She couldn't believe what she just witnessed, and she wasn't going to let it happen again. This was the only time she would show weakness. It felt like being stabbed continuously, in the chest with a wooden stake.

'_No more loving… No more loving..' _Sarah repeated to herself as she ran.

End of Flashback…

"_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands,_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans._

_She never even knew she had a choice, and that's what happens when the only voice she hears, is telling her she cant."_

"Sarah, I'm sorry. Please, don't leave." I begged. I could see her tears stop flowing, and everything became silent.

"_You stupid boy, oh, you always had to be right, _

_But now you've lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive." _

She closes her suitcase quickly, slips on her shoes, and is ready to leave everything behind. The pain, the frustration.. Ethan.

"_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands, yeah_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans, yes you did._

_She never even knew she had a choice, and that's what happens when the only voice she hears, is telling her she cant."_

She's reaching for the doorknob, I plead for her not to leave, not to go. She ignores me, and walks completely out of my life. I've never felt so badly, so disappointed in my life.

"_You stupid boy, yeah, oh, I'm the same old stupid boy, same old stupid boy."_

I could feel my heart breaking, my soul being tore from my body. My tears wouldn't stop falling, and I know they wont for a while. I had just lost Sarah, forever, and I'll never get her back.

"_It took her a while for her to figure out,_

_That she could run, but when she did._

_She was long gone, long gone." _

Now, I'm sitting on my bed, my legs folded up to my chest, my eyes red and puffy from crying my heart out. Why did I have to cheat? Why couldn't I have realized I had it best with Sarah?

"_On and on, _

_She loved me, she loved me, she loved me._

_God, please, doesn't matter, no, _

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby."_

"_Yeah, I down on my knees,_

_She's never coming back to me." _

After four months of hurting, four months of regretting what he did, Ethan decided to perform suicide. After seeing how much pain he had caused Sarah, he couldn't live with himself anymore.

* * *

**I know, it's like really depressing, but I had to write it. I was listening to this song, and I thought why not make a chapter out of it? So, I'm sorry again if I made you cry, I'm kind of tearing up too. -soft giggle- **

**I do NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire. If I did, I wouldn't kill Ethan, trust me. All rights belong to Teletoon and Disney Channel. **

**Song - Stupid Boy by Keith Urban. If you didn't know it already. :) **


	4. After 5 Years

**Here's another one-shot I wanted to do. It's mostly in Sarah's point of view, but I hope you guys like it. ****J **

**And I really wanted to do this one in the future, so here it goes. And it's AFTER Revamped.**

* * *

_5 Years Ago…_

"So, you're leaving Sarah?" A blonde vampiress asks her friend as she helps her pack.

"Yeah Erica. I have to get out of here." The brunette responds. "Before anyone else gets hurt."

"We'll miss you badly Sarah. King of the Nerds will probably be heart broken." Erica smirks, referring to the crush Ethan Morgan had on Sarah.

"I know he will. And that's something I wanted to ask you." Sarah is finished packing and looks up at her friend. "Take care of Ethan, please. If you can't, tell Benny to. I don't want him to be depressed because of me."

"Fine." Erica smiles and wraps Sarah in a hug. "See you later old friend."

Sarah returns the smile and flies out her bedroom window. She didn't want what happened to Ethan, happen to anyone else. Saving Ethan was too much for her to handle.

* * *

_At The Morgan Residence… _

15 year-old Ethan Morgan sat at his window as he watched a dark shadow move across the moonlight. He knew exactly who that was, and why she was leaving.

"Dude," A taller brunette caught Ethan's expression. "She'll be back Ethan. She'll be back." Benny shot him an assuring smile.

Ethan glanced back out the window, into the moonlight. Benny's words echoing in his head.

* * *

_5 Years Later… _

A young woman, wearing a pink tank top, a black leather jacket over top, dark black denim jeans and pink ballet flats walks into White Chapel once more, taking in sights from her past.

"_And that's where we defeated Jesse's flock the night of the Dusk premiere…" _She thought to herself, smiling at the memory.

As she came to a familiar neighborhood, she heard her voice being called out. She turn around and saw a tall blonde woman, holding hands with a tall brunette man.

"Sarah?" The blonde asked, her voice sounding excited. Sarah nodded her head and smiled, then received a bear hug from the blonde.

"Oh my god! Where have you been?" Erica squealed, smiling.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Here and there." She noticed who Erica was holding hands with, and couldn't believe it.

"Are you guys.. together?" She motioned to Erica's hand, which was connected with Benny's.

"Yeah. We're married actually." Erica replied, showing Sarah the 10 Carrot Gold Diamond ring Benny had bought her.

"You're married?" Sarah asked, her eyes almost completely popping out of their sockets.

"Yup. After 2 years of constantly hitting on me, Benny finally got up the nerve to ask me to marry him." Erica stated proudly.

Benny held his hands up in defense. "Guilty as charged."

Sarah chuckled at Benny's response, then glanced around the neighborhood once more. "Where's-?-"

Erica cut her friend off quickly, know exactly what she was asking. "The Morgan's left White Chapel 2 years ago, after Jane and Ethan moved out. They said something about taking a world wide trip or something."

Sarah's mouth formed an _O _shape. She didn't care about Samantha and Ross, she just wanted to see Ethan. "And-?-"

"Jane is living in the city, with her adopted son. Charlie. Ethan, well-"

Benny took it from there. "Ethan's still in the neighborhood. He never left. He's been waiting for you to come back."

'_Same old Ethan…' _Sarah thought to herself. "We'd be happy to take you too him." Benny added.

Sarah nodded and followed right behind Benny and Erica. Passing so many house that looked familiar, they came across her hold house. Sarah stop in mid-walk, eyeing the beautiful house that she grew up in. Remembering her childhood, Erica's voice pulled her out of her memories.

"Come on Sarah.." Erica whispered. "Ethan's waiting."

Sarah glanced at her friend, then took one last look at her past, and walked on.

* * *

_Ethan's House… _

_**DING DONG. **_

Benny rang the doorbell then looked back at Sarah and gave a slight wink, and kissed Erica softly on the cheek.

The door opened quickly, revealing Ethan. He wore a red shirt with buttons down the middle, denim jeans and his bare feet. **(Hey, it's his house.) **"Benny, Erica. Hi. How are you?" Ethan greeted his friends.

"We're great. But, you'll probably be better." Benny smirked, then glanced at Erica.

"We were taking a little walk through the neighborhood, and guess who we cross paths with.." Erica returned Benny's smirk, then they moved out of the way, revealing Sarah.

Ethan's eyes grew huge, as he took a few steps out of his house. Sarah shyly waved and smiled. "Hi Ethan."

A small smile began to grow on Ethan's lips. "S-Sarah? Is that you?"

Sarah nodded, continuing to smile. "Yup. It's me."

Hearing this response, Ethan's smile grew wider. "I haven't seen you in so long. Where have you been?"

Sarah chuckled. "Everywhere." She looked down at the ground. Ethan looked so amazing, better than ever. His hair was a little longer, and he was taller.

The next move Ethan made caught Sarah off guard. Ethan quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly but protectively. She smiles once more and returns his hug.

"Well, we'll go now." Erica looked at Benny as they made their way out of Ethan's front yard.

Ethan brings Sarah into his house, offering her a seat on his couch. His house is beautiful. His dark wood floors, his crimson red walls, and dark wooden furniture. _'I didn't know Ethan had such good taste..' _Sarah thought to herself.

As she sat down, Ethan brought out two cups of tea. _'Wait… tea?' _

Sarah did a double take at Ethan, making him chuckle. "I've changed a lot Sarah."

She nods her head and sips her tea. It tastes like honey and herbal tea, which was her favorite. "I've noticed." She smiles and refers to Ethan's long hair and change of clothing.

"So, how have you been?" Ethan asks, setting his cup on the dark wood coffee table that matches the brown couch she's sitting on.

Sarah takes one more sip of her tea, then repeats Ethan's actions, placing her cup on the table. Gulping down her tea, she opens her mouth to speak. "I've been good. I actually met some of my family in Italy."

"I didn't know you had family in Italy." Ethan sounded intrigued, as he scooted a little closer.

This motion didn't go unnoticed by Sarah, but she shrugged it off. "Neither did I. But, turns out, I have a great aunt who is famous for her paintings. She lives in Venice."

Ethan's smile grew a little bit wider, if that's possible. "That's so cool Sarah!"

Sarah nods her head again, and returns Ethan's smile, and glances around his house once more. "You've done well for yourself."

Ethan chuckles softly, glancing around his house as well. "Yeah, well it helps when you have a good paying job."

Ethan looks back at Sarah, catching her gaze once more. "Sarah.. I really missed you."

"I missed you too Ethan." Sarah replied, her hands covering Ethan's.

"Sarah," Ethan whispered. "I need to tell you something."

"Ever since you left White Chapel, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were on my mind constantly."

Sarah sighed. "Ethan, it was only 5 years."

"Still." Ethan softly exclaims. "5 years was to long for me. I wanted to tell you before you left, but I was scared."

"Tell me what?" Sarah asked, looking curiously back at Ethan.

"I'm in love with you Sarah… and I always have been." Ethan replies through his breath, waiting for rejection.

Instead of saying something, Sarah quickly, and softly, pecks Ethan on the lips. "I love you too Ethan."

Ethan perks up, smiling again. "So, will you be staying?"

"Where would I go?" Sarah asks, chuckling. "Plus, I've missed my Cuddle Bear to much to leave."

Ethan blushes at his nickname. After 5 years of waiting, Ethan finally told her. After 5 years of hoping, he finally told her. After 5 years, she's finally his.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one. It was longer than I expected, but I thought you'd like a longer one. I really enjoyed this one, so I hope you did too. J**


	5. Kissable Huggable Lovable Unbelievable

**Here's a little one-shot I wanted to do SO badly. I hope you guys like it. Kissable Huggable Lovable Unbelievable is owned by Diamond Rio. My Babysitter's a Vampire is owned by Teletoon/Disney Channel. In NO part do I own ANY of this.**

* * *

"_She's so kissable, huggable, lovable, unbelievable,_

_She's a mouthful of anything, and everything a man would want." _

Ethan Morgan's music was blasting in his room while he laid on his bed, flipping through a comic book.

"_She ain't typical, she's unpredictable, she's available, it's a miracle._

_How my heart stumbled into someone so, kissable, huggable, lovable, unbelievable." _

Ethan's head start to move with the music, continuing to flip through the magazine.

"_Up 'till now, my life has been so lonely, and boring."_

"_I never thought I would find someone so elegant, intelligent, heaven sent, all my money spent."_

"_I put a big down payment on that itty bitty diamond ring." _

Ethan closed the comic book, and laid flat on his back, singing along with the song.

"_She's so beautiful, it's indisputable, it's undeniable, she's gotta have-able."_

"_She's music to my ears, and makes my heart sing. So kissable, huggable, lovable, unbelievable." _

A wide smile grew across Ethan's face, as he placed his hands behind his head, continuing to sing.

"_There's so many things, I want to tell her, like I love her." _

"_But every time I talk, I start to st-st-st-stutter." _

Ethan chuckled at that part, smiling a whole lot more now. One of his legs were resting on the other one, as his foot tapped to the beat.

"_She's so elegant, intelligent, heaven sent, all my money spent."_

"_I put a big down payment on that itty bitty diamond ring." _

Ethan is now sitting on his bed, continuing to smile. He stands from his bed, walks over to his desk, picks up his hairbrush, and starts to sing like he was on stage.

"_She's so beautiful, it's indisputable, it's undeniable, she's gotta have-able."_

"_She's music to my ears, and makes my heart sing. So kissable, huggable, lovable, unbelievable." _

Sarah opens the door a little, just a crack, and watches Ethan perform in his bedroom. The way his hair bounces as he dances, caused Sarah to giggle.

"_So kissable, huggable, lovable, unbelievable." _

"_So kissable, huggable, lovable, unbelievable." _

"_So kissable, huggable, lovable, unbelievable." _

Sarah blushed and closes the door slowly, leaving Ethan to himself. She rolled her eyes and walked back downstairs. Good thing she came to see if he was okay. He seemed perfectly fine.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I know it's short, but I wanted to write this one SOOOOO badly! I think it's adorable! ^^ **


	6. Best Friend's Brother

**I was listening to this song, and I HAD to do this. XD**

* * *

Sarah and Jane were playing dolls upstairs in her room, while Ethan was in his room, doing what ever Ethan's do.

"Oh! Sarah!" Jane exclaimed, jumping off her bed. "I got a new song that I wanna show you."

Sarah smiled. "Okay. Put it on."

Jane opened the CD case, and put the CD in her boom box. Then, music started to play.

"_I call you up when I know he's at home,_

_I jumped out of my skin when he picks up the phone." _

Sarah's eyes grew wide. She knew this song.

"_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should I get up and leave?"_

Jane began to dance, pulling Sarah off the bed. "Come on Sarah, dance!"

Sarah did as she was told, and danced along with Jane.

"_I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking,_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?"_

"_I really hope I can get him alone,_

_I just don't, don't want her to know."_

"Hold on." Jane said, running out of her room. Sarah stood there, as she continued to listen to the lyrics.

"_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me."_

"_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, _

_A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three." _

Sarah softly chuckled at this part. Ethan wasn't that tall, and he's never played the drums before.

"_I don't want to, but I want to, 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." _

"_My best friend's brother is the one for me,_

_BFB, BFB._

_My best friends brother, my best friends brother." _

Sarah began to tap her foot, as she waited for Jane. She couldn't help it. The beat was catchy, and the lyrics were sort of true.

"_I kinda think that I might be his type, 'cause when you're not around, he's my agent to shine." _

"_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move, _

_Is this all in my head?_

_I don't know what to do." _

Sarah starts to smile, as her lips start to move with the music.

Startled by the noise, Ethan makes his way out of his room and over to Jane's.

"_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking, _

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?" _

"_I really hope I can get him alone,_

_I just don't, don't want her to know."_

Still listening, Sarah began to dance again. Except all the right dance moves.

"_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me."_

"_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, _

_A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three." _

Once again, she giggled as she danced. Those lyrics were HALF true.

"_I don't want to, but I want to, 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." _

"_My best friend's brother is the one for me,_

_BFB, BFB._

_My best friends brother, my best friends brother, _

_BFB, BFB._

_My best friends brother, my best friends brother." _

Watching the vampire, Ethan chuckled. Jane walked up and started to watch as well, smiling.

"_Cause he's such a dream, _

_And you know what I mean,_

_If you weren't related." _

Sarah pretends to hit the high note, a invisible microphone in her hand.

"_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me."_

"_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, _

_A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three." _

Ethan and Jane let Sarah finish her concert, from behind the door, still chuckling and smiling.

"_I don't want to, but I want to, 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." _

"_My best friend's brother is the one for me,_

_BFB, BFB._

_My best friends brother, my best friends brother, _

_BFB, BFB._

_My best friends brother, my best friends brother." _

As the song dies down, Jane bursts through the door. "Sarah, that was awesome!"

Sarah smiled. "Thanks Jane." Looking up, she sees Ethan smiling as well, then shaking his head then walking back into his room.

Ethan sat back down on his computer chair, as his smile was still plastered on his face. _'Thank you Victoria Justice..'_

* * *

**I don't know why I did this one, I just wanted to. The song seemed like something for Ethan and Sarah, with a little Jane. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. This wasn't my best one-shot, but it'll do for now. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire. All rights belong to Teletoon and Disney Channel. I ALSO do NOT own Best Friends Brother. All rights to that song belong to Victoria Justice, or Nickelodeon, or who ever made it. **


	7. The Night I'll Never Forget

**I've always wanted to do this chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Alexander and Isabelle are my own creations. I thought that if Ethan and Sarah had kids, they'd be twins.**

* * *

_Sarah's POV_

After meeting Ethan Morgan, I knew my life wouldn't be the same. His beautiful brown eyes, his soft brown locks, and his shy, sweet personality is something that I'll never forget.

His friendship is my most precious gift, and I'll never trade it for anything. He's always been there for me, and he always will be.

We still fight supernatural beings with our 3 friends, but lately that's been really hard for me.

After one night of babysitting, I went to check on Ethan. He seemed fine, and then it happened.

_Flashback… _

I sat on his bed and smiled as he sat next to me. "What's wrong Ethan? You seem tense."

Ethan sighed for a moment, and then looked up at me. "I'm going to come out and say this. You don't know how great this feels to tell you. How long I've waited to say what I want to say."

I hesitate for a moment, I'm curious of what he's going to say. But, before I can ask another question, he continues.

"Sarah, I love you. I always have, and I always will. Ever since that night, when you came to my house, you've been on my mind constantly. When I got hit with Benny's werewolf spell, I felt those feelings blow up. They were really strong. And then came the day when you were in that love trance, from the love potion. Everything you said, when you kissed me, I couldn't breathe. My heart raced so fast, I thought I'd pass out."

I softly chuckled at his words, looking down at the wooden floor in his room, but then I look up at him as he continues.

"Then when Jesse came back, and said something that clicked in my head. Remember when he said, "Why do you even care about this piece of meat?"?"

I nod my head at his question, looking curiously at him.

"At that moment, I realized something. He was speaking directly too you, and when he bit me, the only thing I had on my mind, was that you cared for me. That you loved me the way I do you."

A slight smile creeps onto my lips, my eyes tearing up quickly. _Why am I crying..? _

"That's why I tried to stop you from saving me, so when the moment came, I would tell you that I love you, and that I'll be yours forever."

Without saying a word, I quickly pressed my lips to his. I could feel him hesitate for a moment, but then he kissed me back.

After a moment, I broke the kiss, knowing he needed oxygen. Something so precious, that I no longer needed.

He smiled and captured my lips again, and my heart. Ethan had just poured his heart out to me, he loved me the way I loved him, and now we were kissing. Something I longed for since I met him.

_End of flashback…_

That night, my life was filled with absolute pleasure. It felt like I was in heaven, with Ethan by my side.

The next morning, I had the weirdest craving. Not for human or animal blood, but for strawberry ice cream. I hate strawberry ice cream.

This meant only one thing, I was pregnant. And I knew who the father was.

After I told Ethan, he smiled so much I thought his lips would stay like that forever.

4 months into my pregnancy, Ethan took me out for a lovely dinner. I was kind of showing, but I don't think Ethan cared.

When I reached for a breadstick, I saw a diamond ring on it, and I gasped.

Ethan took the ring off, stood from his chair, and asked me that one simple question.

9 months into our engagement and my pregnancy, we bought our own house. I had saved up all my money from my babysitting, and Ethan saved his money from his birthday and other holidays.

The house wasn't much, but it was perfect. It was our house, and this was our new life.

A few months later, I gave birth to two amazing babies. Alexander and Isabelle. They looked so much like Ethan and I, but Alex was the most like his father.

Alex was a vampire, just like me, and Isabelle was a seer. They both had brown hair and brown eyes, but Alex had darker skin.

It's been 4 years now, and our house looks amazing. It's still progressing, but it's getting closer.

Issy and Alex, that's their nicknames, are now at Pre-K, and Ethan has a job working for Apple. I'm so proud of all of them.

I'm now a nurse at the local hospital. It's hard for me, with all the blood work they make me do, but Ethan tells me that I'm strong and that I wont hurt anyone.

This all happened on that one night, when Ethan confessed his love to me. I look back on that night, and I can still feel the warmth of Ethan, as he wrapped himself around me.

His words still echo through my head, _"I love you Sarah, with all my heart.." _and every time I hear them, I can't help but smile.

That's the night, I'll never forget...

* * *

**Well, I don't know where this came from, but I just wrote it. I'm TOTALLY in love with Alex and Isabelle. They're like so cute! If you could see them, you wouldn't BELIEVE your eyes. **

**Sadly, I, DramaMama01, do NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Although, I do own the idea of Alexander and Isabelle. If you'd like to use them for your own story, please contact me first, and tell me what they will be used for. **

**Thanks for reading. I'll have more Etharah One-Shots up for you. **

**-**_**DM**_


	8. Kiss Me, Ethan Morgan

**Hey everyone. As you know, my previous one-shots have been like fluffy and lovey, so I thought, why not switch it up with a heated Etharah one-shot? Hmm? **

**And last night, while reading CommentsGallore7777's story, Outmatched, (Read it by the way, it's AMAZING!) I had this idea. ^_^ **

**I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Shoutouts: **

**TeamEthanMorgan: You freaking rock girl! **

**CommentsGallore7777: Did I spell that right? Lol. Your stories are amazing. **

**JazzyBizzle: If you're reading this, I MISS YOU! ^.^**

**MyBabysitter'saVampireaholic: Did I spell that write too? I LOVE your comments.**

**GabyS.99: I love your name! ^.^**

**jujuatom: I can't even pronounce your name! xD Thanks for being a reader. **

**Thank you all for being my awesome, FANG-tastic readers. Hehe, see what I did there? ^_^ **

**But seriously, you guys are awesome, and I don't know where I'd be without y'all. **

**You guys are like my friends, that share my passion for Etharah and MBAV. So, thank you so much! **

**On with the one-shot.. (I think you'll like this one.)**

* * *

15 year-old Ethan Morgan was doodling while video chatting with his best friend, Benny Weir, when he hears a soft knock on his door.

"Uh, gotta go Ben." Ethan clicks off the chat, and turns to face the door. "Come on in."

As the door opens, 17 year-old Sarah Fox makes her way into Ethan's room. "Hi." says the sitter, softly.

"Hi." Ethan chuckles, noticing her backpack flung over her shoulder. "Let me guess, you need the Nerds on Demand to help you with your homework."

"Hmm, you're a seer and a mind reader?" replies Sarah teasingly as she sets her backpack down besides Ethan's bed.

A slight red color brushes against Ethan's cheeks. "What is it this time? Math? Social Studies?"

"Language arts." said Sarah, letting out a long sigh. "Mr. Seth said that if I don't get a B or higher, I'll fail his class."

"Oh." said Ethan, wiping the palms of his hands on his jeans. "Well, lets see what I can do."

With that, Ethan stands from his chair and walks over to his bed, plopping a seat next to her and grabbing her literature book, skimming through it a few times. "This is easy."

"Maybe for you, Mr. Honor Roll." replied Sarah, ruffling Ethan's hair a little bit with her fingers. _'Wow… his hair is so soft.' _

"Okay, well, it looks like you have to separate the words, find the root of each word, then put it back together, and find THAT root word. That doesn't sound so hard." said the seer, looking up at Sarah. _'Her eyes… why can I look away?' _

"Think you can help me?" asked Sarah, scooting closer to Ethan, in hope he'd accept.

"Sure." replied Ethan, grabbing his backpack from behind him and opening it. Brining out paper, pencils and some other things.

Sarah looked curiously at him and the stuff he dragged out of his backpack. "Doesn't that get heavy?"

Ethan shook his head. "No." Sarah nodded her head, her lips forming an _O _shape.

"Okay, ready." exclaimed Ethan, putting a piece of paper onto a binder and looking at Sarah.

"Lets get started." replied the sitter, smiling.

* * *

_**1 hour later…**_

"Okay, now this one's a toughie." said Ethan, concentrating really hard on one word.

"Now you see why I needed your help. I wouldn't have gotten that word, let alone this close to it." Sarah groaned. "I need a break."

Ethan nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm kind of thirsty."

He put the binder on his computer desk and walked out of his room, and downstairs. Sarah, watching him the entire time, smiled as he left. _'Who knew nerds had such cute butts' ..' _

Sarah shook her head, snapping herself back into reality. _'Did I just say that? Or, think that at least.' _

'_Oh my gosh, I think I just did.' _

'_Ethan DOES have a cute ass.' _**(Sorry for cursing. O_O I didn't expect that to be there, ehh.. Just go with it.) **

'_What the hell am I saying?' _

"I brought you back some water." said Ethan, stopping Sarah's thoughts and handing her a clear glass filled with water.

"Thanks." replied Sarah. She took a sip, and set it down on the nightstand by Ethan's bed.

"So, since we're taking a break, what do you wanna do?" asked Ethan, sitting in his computer chair, his elbows pushing himself from his legs.

"I don't know." said Sarah, looking around the room. "Got any ideas?"

'_A few..' _Ethan shook his head. "Nope."

Sarah took a deep breath, and then let it out, her body slumping. Ethan noticed this and sat up straight, looking at the sitter curiously. "You okay Sarah?"

"Yeah. Just… thinking." replied the sitter.

"A-About what?" asked Ethan, curiously.

Sarah chuckled. "What is this, 20 questions Ethan?"

Ethan looked down at his lap. "Sorry."

"It's okay." said Sarah, softly.

"I just, wanted to make sure you're okay, that's all." replied the seer, softly. He looked up at Sarah, who met his gaze at the exact time.

"I know Ethan, I know." whispered Sarah, who smiled.

'_Should I?' _Ethan thought, glancing down at Sarah's full, glossy pink lips.

'_What if she doesn't kiss me back? I'll look like a total idiot!' _

Sarah saw Ethan staring at her, but didn't say anything about it. She kind of liked the feeling of his eyes on her.

'_Come on Ethan, I know what you want. Do it!' _

Sarah sat there for a moment, staring right back at Ethan.

'_Do it Ethan. Kiss me.' _

She couldn't take it any longer. The more he sat there, the more she felt helpless.

'_Kiss me Ethan, kiss me.'_

She felt her body start to move, like she couldn't control it. She moved closer to Ethan, snapping him from his thoughts.

'_I'm right here, in front of you, just kiss me!'_

Sarah felt herself begging, her eyes looking more desperate than ever.

Ethan, not realizing what he was doing, stood from his chair and sat next to Sarah, and leaned in, looking her straight in the eyes.

As if she were human, she felt herself breathing heavily. She could feel Ethan's warm breath on her lips, as he got closer.

In sync, both of their eyes closed at the same time as their lips pressed together.

Ethan pulled back slightly, but Sarah's lips begged for more, as she continued to pull his lips back.

The more Ethan pulled back, the more Sarah begged, pulling him right back.

* * *

**(A/N: I just realized how related Ethan and Sarah are to Bella and Edward. So, I'm gonna see if I can mesh them together.) **

**WARNING: ****The next scene will be a little '**_**HEATED**_**' from my usual one-shots, so, if you want to, skip to the end, 2 Hours Later. Thanks.**

* * *

Sarah felt herself actually breathing now, as heavy breaths were heard from their kiss.

Ethan set back on his bed, as Sarah saddled on top of him, her knees holding her up.

Their lips are fierce, just like their breathing. As they kiss, their lips move in sync, making that lip-lock sound as the break apart and come back together again.

Sarah's the fastest, but Ethan keeps up. Sarah tries her hardest not to hurt Ethan, -"Stupid vampire strength."- pushing him back against the headboard.

His hands now explore her waist, and slide up her shirt, caressing her smooth caramel skin. At that moment, his touch sends a shiver up her spine.

They're becoming animals, letting their love for each other roar with each passing moment.

Ethan slides her shirt up, and without hesitation, Sarah helps him take it off. Letting it fall to the floor, Ethan takes in Sarah's glistening figure.

Sarah flips her hair to one side and presses her lips to Ethan's again, in another passion kiss.

Running her hands down Ethan's shirt, she slowly unbuttons it, her lips never breaking from Ethan's.

Taking a breath, Ethan takes off his shirt, letting it fall next to hers, and then grabs her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She lets her fingers run down his bare chest, a soft groan escaping from Ethan's lips onto hers.

Smirking, she continues to tease him, knowing her touch is to much for his body, as he lets out more moans and groans.

Flipping them over slowly, Ethan was now on top of Sarah, and it was pay back time.

Within a moment, his lips were connected with Sarah's again. She ran her fingers down his back, pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

Their lips now in sync once more, Sarah let out a soft moan against Ethan's lips. His fingers ran down the side of her body, caressing every little spot he touched.

He slipped his tongue onto her lips, licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly granted and parted her lips slightly.

Once he was granted access, he slowly slipped his tongue into the cavern of her mouth and met her tongue.

After a minute, their tongues began to wrestle, fighting for dominance.

Ethan broke the kiss, his lips now latching onto Sarah's exposed neck.

Sarah leaned her head back in pleasure. "Oooh."

'_N-N-Now h-he knows m-my weakness…' _

'_H-H-He'll try to exploit i-i-it."_

'_J-just as long as he d-doesn't.." _

"Oh, GOD." Sarah moaned as Ethan's lips now began to message her collarbone.

Sarah's nails dug into the side of Ethan's bed, as he continued to kiss and suck her neck.

'_S-S-Since when d-did E-Ethan become a-an a-animal?' _

Sarah let out a few more involuntary moans as Ethan continued. It was pleasure like this, that only Ethan Morgan could bring her.

* * *

_**2 Hours Later…**_

Ethan looked down at Sarah, who was cuddled right into his chest. He moved a strand of hair from her face, as she moved slightly, gripping onto his shirt.

**(A/N: Yes, they put their shirts back on.) **

He smiled as he watched her sleep, caressing her face and down to her arm, then back up.

The moon and streetlights from outside shinned through his bedroom window, as it hit Sarah's skin, making her glisten even more.

He leaned down and pecked her lips softly before whispering. "I love you Sarah.."

And with that, Ethan slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Phew! That was probably the LONGEST chappy I've ever made. Almost 10 pages, over 2,000 words! Woah Mama! And for the people who skipped the heated Etharah part, which most of my readers probably didn't, well, YOU MISSED THE BEST PART. That was like the whole point of this one-shot. Unless you read it, then good for you. ^_^**

**Once again, I do NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire. If I did, we would have had a freaking Etharah kiss by now! **

**And just a side note here, WHO'S READY FOR SEASON 2? IT COMES OUT SOON, 9 DAYS PEOPLE! GRAB YOUR PLASTIC FANGS, GET A BOWL OF MARSHMALLOWS AND GET READY! **

**Yeah, I think I made my point. I'm excited, how about you? **

**This has been a **_**DM **_**creation, I hope you've enjoyed. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-**_**DM**_


	9. Happy Birthday Ethan

**This one's for TEM (Team Ethan Morgan) and her birthday. She's a good friend to me, after being friends for about a few months now. **

**So, to honor her with a Etharah chapter for her birthday, I hope you enjoy. ^_^ Happy Birthday TeamEthanMorgan! I hope you like it!**

* * *

15- wait, make that 16, year-old Ethan Morgan walked up onto his front porch, bringing out his house keys and unlocking his door.

Before turning the knob, he looked at his wristwatch. _9:30_. Ethan sighed.

After being sent to the store, his family then sent him on a wild goose chase. Why? Ethan had no idea.

Turning the knob, Ethan opened the door and sighed once more, slipping off his jacket, and flipped on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone exclaimed, causing Ethan to jump back.

Trying to catch his breath, Ethan placed a hand on his chest, breathing heavily.

Sarah giggled, watching Ethan pant from excitement. "Happy birthday Ethan."

She took out a box wrapped in blue paper and handed to him. Ethan smiled and took the gift happily. "Thanks Sarah."

Then, Benny came out with a box wrapped in bright green paper and handed it to the seer. "Here you go bud. Happy birthday dude."

Ethan continued to smile, and took the gifts. After everyone handed Ethan their gifts, Benny brought out a large cake from the kitchen.

"Benny, did you make that cake?" Ethan asked in shock, his eyes wide and staring at his birthday cake.

"Yup. Grandma taught me a few things about baking." Benny replied, placing the cake in front of Ethan.

Ethan glanced at Benny's apron and softly chuckled. _Kiss the Cook. _Benny noticed and laughed as well. "Don't even think about it dude."

After hearing this, Ethan's face scrunched. "Eww. No. Benny. Gross."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the two geeks. "Okay, okay, let the birthday boy blow out his candles."

Ethan rolled his eyes, and then closed them.

"What is he doing?" Sarah asked curiously, looking from Ethan to Benny, then back at Ethan.

"He's making a wish. You always make a wish before blowing out the candles." Benny replied, smiling.

Ethan inhaled loudly and then exhaled toward the candles, blowing out the flames on each one.

After all the flames were extinguished, Ethan took out the candles from the cake and licked off the icing from the bottom.

"Eww." Sarah exclaimed, watching Ethan suck on the bottom of the candles.

"What?" Ethan asked, licking icing off the last candle.

"Ethan," Sarah tried hard not to giggle at Ethan's actions. "There was melted wax on that, and you're eating it."

"Ehh." Ethan shrugged his shoulders.

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled. Benny brought out a knife and began to cut the cake into pieces.

"Birthday boy first." Benny exclaimed, handing the first piece of cake to Ethan.

Ethan thanked his best friend, and sat down, nibbling on his piece. After receiving her piece, Sarah sat down next to Ethan.

Ethan smiled at Sarah as he ate his cake. Sarah softly chuckled once more, and wiped icing off of Ethan's chin.

"T-Thanks Sarah." Ethan blushed, looking down at his cake.

Sarah nodded and continued to eat her cake.

"Okay, present time!" Samantha exclaimed, bringing the first present to Ethan.

"Thanks mom." Ethan smiled and took the gift, placing it on his lap.

Tearing through the light green paper, Ethan's eyes fell upon a DVD looking case.

"No way!" Ethan exclaimed, ripping off all the remaining paper. "Benny, you got me Knights of Ninjutsu 2. 5?"

"Yeah! We finished the other one, so I thought maybe we could try this one out." Benny replied, crashing onto the couch next to Ethan.

"Thanks dude! You rock!" Ethan said, giving Benny a high five.

"I know I do." Benny added, smirking.

Next, Samantha brought a dark blue gift and gave it to Ethan. Ethan thanked her once more and started for the second gift.

As he ripped through it, he found a little black box and opened it. "Thanks Sarah. I love it."

"You're welcome Ethan. I thought you needed a new wristwatch. That one's a little beat up." Sarah replied, smiling.

After taking the watch out, Ethan saw a little Captain America key-chain.

"A Captain America key-chain?" Ethan exclaimed once more, taking out the chain.

"Yeah," Sarah said. "For your car keys, and your house keys, and whatever you put on that little key-chain."

Ethan chuckled softly. "Thank you Sarah."

"You're welcome, again Ethan." Sarah lightly giggled and smiled.

"And now, this one is from me, your dad and Jane." Samantha smiled at Ethan, and handed him a gigantic present.

"Thanks mom. Whoa, this is huge." Ethan's eyes got wide at the present in front of him.

When he was done ripping off the paper, he saw a giant Bumblebee Transformer.

"This is awesome! Thanks you guys!" Ethan smiled and looked at his friends and family.

* * *

_1 Hour Later_

* * *

"Phew." Ethan sighed, throwing the last piece of wrapping paper in the garbage.

"I didn't know vampires could party like that." Benny joked, chuckling.

"Me neither." Sarah said, light chuckling, hoping up onto the kitchen counter.

"Thanks guys." Ethan thanked them once more.

"Ethan, it's no trouble dude." Benny assured him, smiling at his friend. "It's your birthday, you deserve it."

"Yeah." Sarah added. "For all of the nice things you've done for us, we thought we'd do something special for you."

"Well, I felt very special." Ethan chuckled. Benny and Sarah smiled.

"Okay, I gotta get going." Benny said, pushing up from the counter and grabbing his jacket. "See you later E. Bye Sarah."

Sarah and Ethan waved to Benny as he left, and then Sarah spun on the counter and turn her attention to Ethan.

"So, what'd you wish for?" The sitter asked curiously.

"I can't say. It's a wish. If I tell you, it won't come true." Ethan replied, wiping down the counter.

"Oh, come on Ethan. Please." Sarah smiled her best, trying to coax Ethan into telling.

"Nope." Ethan said, drying the stove top now.

"Fine." Sarah sighed then looked at the microwave. "Oh, I got to get going."

Ethan put down the cloth and walked over to the door, then helped Sarah put on her jacket and opened the door for her.

"Thanks Ethan." Sarah smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome." Ethan returned her smile.

What Sarah did next, Ethan was not expecting. She quickly kissed his lips, softly and sweetly, then walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Ethan, in shock, stood there. Just, stood there. Suddenly, a smile slowly grew on his lips, while thoughts raced through his head.

_Best. Birthday. Ever._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this! I wanted to do something special for my friend, TEM, on her special day.**

**In NO WAY do I own My Babysitter's a Vampire. **


	10. Best Summer Ever

**Okay, so I had this idea since yesterday and I think you'll really like it. It's called Best Summer Ever. **

**Who saw the premier? I LOVED it! And for all the Etharahans (ETHARAH-ANS) out there who saw it, did you see how they called Ethan Sarah's boyfriend, and she hissed at them and like told them to leave him alone? Duuuude! A-And then, xD, she said.. "He's not my boyfriend!" OMG. XD I was laughing so hard! **

**Anyway, here's the newest one-shot. I'm givin' it all I got. **

**P.S: This is set like, later. So they're a little older.**

**Double P.S: This differs between Ethan's POV and Sarah's POV.**

* * *

_**Ethan's POV**_

"So, what are your summer plans E?" A 17 year-old Benny Weir asked his best friend.

"I don't know. My parents got me a new car, so I might take it for a spin later." A 16 year-old Ethan Morgan replied, taking a slice of pizza from the display case.

"Sweet!" Benny exclaimed, grabbing a carton of milk and paying the lunch lady.

"Yeah! I know." I said, smiling and paying as well.

As we walked to our seats, Benny and I passed our two vampire friends, Sarah and Erica.

Erica, flashing a seductive smile towards Benny, giving him a slight wink, while Sarah smiled sweetly at me, causing me to return the favor.

I couldn't help but blush. Even the slightest smile from Sarah, just made my heart flutter. **(A/N: Hehe. That kind of rhymes.)**

When Benny and I reached our table, I over heard the vampiress's conversation.

"I don't know Erica. I think I'll just stay home." Sarah said, taking a bite of her salad.

"For the entire summer?" Erica complained. "C'mon Sare. You gotta come with me to the Dusk convention in Las Vegas!"

"You know I can't do that Erica." Sarah exclaimed calmly.

"And why not?" The blonde vampire asked, folding her arms.

"Because. My parents are going to be out of town for the next few days and I can't leave my little cousin alone." Sarah replied.

"Hire a babysitter." Erica said. "Besides, I don't want to go to the Dusk convention without my best friend."

"I'm sorry Erica, I can't." Sarah said, picking up her tray, throwing away the trash and walking out of the cafeteria.

I watched the entire scene play out, and continued to stare. "What are you looking at, dork?" Erica snapped, breaking me from my trance.

I quickly turned my attention back to my food, as an idea raced through my mind.

"I gotta go Benny." I said, quickly grabbing my tray and making my way out.

"O-Okay." Benny looked confused at his friends sudden outburst, just as Erica made her way over to the boy's table.

"Well, hello there." Benny smirked, fixing his collar.

Erica giggled slightly, return his smirk. "Hi."

* * *

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Erica, I already told you, I can't come." I exclaim, flipping through my school note book.

"Just sneak out!" Erica replied, her voice getting higher as she yelled at me.

I wanted to go, I really did, but at the same time I didn't want to go. I know, it's confusing. But, I never have fun at those old Dusk conventions. That's Erica's thing, not mine.

So, to save myself from having a horrible summer, I lied. I lied to my best friend. I know I shouldn't have lied to Erica, but I mean really? A Dusk convention? I'd rather stay at home the entire time.

"No! Erica, I'm not going to sneak out. If I did, I'd be grounded. Literally, in the ground." I continue to flip through my magazine and argue with Erica.

I could hear Erica groan from the other side of the phone. But, before I could say anything else, I heard a car engine revving up from my bedroom window.

"I gotta go Erica." And with that, I hang up and make my way to the window.

As I look out, I see a short brunette boy, wearing a leather jacket, black sunglasses leaning up against a sky blue Camaro, which has black stripes.

I feel my knees go weak. _Is that.. Ethan? _I kept asking myself. From this angle, I have to admit, he looks hot for a geek.

I quickly run to my drawer, grab my pink tank top, jean short shorts, my black leather shawl, and head into the bathroom.

I change as quick as I can, and grab my 2 inch black pumps as I run out of my room. I slip them on and make my way outside.

Once I make it to Ethan and his car, I smile. "Hey." I greet him casually. The butterflies in my stomach have just started and I don't think they'll stop… for a LONG time.

"Hey." He greets me. _God, his voice is so sexy. _What? Did I just think that? Never mind that.

"Nice car." I say, glancing at his new car.

"Thanks." He replies, glancing at the car as well. "Birthday present."

"Nice." Is all I can say. What else am I supposed to say? Ethan looks like a freaking hunk and my insides are melting.

"Hop in." He smiles and opens the passenger side door.

"Thanks." I do as I am told, and hop into his car. Once I sit down, I feel leather seats. _Wow. His parents went ALL OUT. _

I watch him walked around the front of the car, and climb into the drivers seat. _Damn, he's got a cute butt! _I snap myself from my thoughts. Since when have I thought about Ethan like this?

He takes off his black glasses, and I can see his beautiful chocolate orbs. The ones I love so much. He continues to flash me that dorky, cute little smile of his, as he switches gears.

_His engine feels really good.. _Whoa! Sarah! Snap out of it girl! I don't care if the roar of the engine tickles you, you DO NOT think like that!

Oh, I can't help it. He's adorable, he's cute, he's handsome, he's sexy, he's… just…

Ahhh! Get your head together Sarah! Keep. It. Together.

* * *

_**Ethan's POV**_

Is it warm in here? Or is it just me? Sarah looks simply beautiful. Her tank top which is, sort of, being covered by a black shawl. And her denim short shorts, not covering any of her legs at all.

I see her hand travel down her thighs, to her knees, then back up, as the wind blows her hair back.

_God damn, either I'm sweating like crazy or it's Sarah dressed like that, that just makes me… very warm. _

'What's wrong with you? I don't know! Well, you better know!' I continue to argue with myself.

I was so confident, and then Sarah comes out dressed like that, and my entire body goes hot.

Calm down Ethan, just calm down. It'll be okay.

As I continue to drive and break the awkward silence. "So, wanna listen to some music?"

Sarah turns to me and smiles. "Sure."

I reach for the radio, and I feel her hand bump mine. I quickly pull my hand back, and blush.

_*We didn't care if people stared_

_We'd make out in a crowd somewhere_

_Somebody'd tell us to get a room_

_It's hard to believe that was me and you_

_Now we keep saying that we're okay_

_But I don't wanna settle for good, not great_

_I miss the way that it felt back then, I wanna feel that way again._

_Been so long that you'd forget, the way I used to kiss your neck_

_Remind me, remind me_

_So on fire, so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough._

_Remind me. _

_Remember the airport, dropping me off_

_We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop_

_I felt bad 'cause you missed your flight_

_But that meant we had one more night_

_Do you remember how it used to be_

_We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep_

_Remind me, baby, remind me_

_So on fire, so in love_

_That look in your eyes that I miss so much. _

_Remind me, baby, remind me_

_I wanna feel that way_

_Yeah, I wanna hold you close_

_Of, if you still love me_

_Don't just assume I know_

_Baby, remind me, remind me._

_Do you remember the way it felt?_

_You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves_

_Remind me_

_Yeah, remind me._

_All those things that you used to do_

_That made me fall in love with you_

_Remind me, oh, baby, remind me_

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

_All those mornings I was late for work_

_Remind me_

_Oh, baby, remind me_

_Oh, baby remind me_

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

_Oh, yeah, remind me_

_Baby, remind me._

I gulped after listening to the song that played. It really wasn't helping my situation with Sarah right now.

I heard a slight giggle from Sarah and I glanced over at her. "What?"

I kept my eyes on the road, as the sunset started to fall and hit her skin, making it hard to keep my eyes off of her.

"Nothing." She replied, moving hair behind her ear.

_1 hour later… _

After making it, we finally arrived at Mt. Casper. I jumped out of the car, and walked around, opening Sarah's door for her. She thanked me and smiled.

I helped her onto the hood of my car, and sat down beside her, as we watched the last of the sun go down.

"This is nice." Sarah said, her eyes still on the sunset.

I glance at her, and take in how the sun works wonders with her skin, seeing the twinkle in her eyes, and smile. "Yeah, it is."

Sarah looks over at me, and our eyes meet. I have this strange urge to just _kiss her_.

But, I hold it back. No matter how badly I want toofeel her lips on mine, I don't kiss her.

"You're staring again Ethan." Sarah giggled softly, catching my eyes trailing down her body.

I blush once more, and make my way back up. "Sorry Sarah."

I can feel something, a finger, trail down my face and over my lips, and I know it's Sarah. "It's okay."

Our eyes lock again, and that urge is still there. I surpress it, I really try to, but no matter what I do, it won't leave me alone.

I can't take it any longer! It's getting stronger, it's building, I NEED to kiss her!

She looks at me with her gorgeous, brown, innocent little doe eyes and I've about had it.

_Too hell with it. _I think to myself, and slam my lips into hers.

Instead of pulling away, she returned my kiss, like she _wanted _me to kiss her.

I slowly start to climb on top of her, both of my hands pressing on the hood of my car too keep me from falling onto her, as hers explore my hair.

The kiss starts off slow, and sweet, but once Sarah begins to ask for entrance to my mouth, that's went I REALLY lost it.

I granted her full access, and once our tongues met, we battled. Our kiss turned into a fast, passionate, hungry kiss. Something I've been dying for, ever since I met Sarah.

My breath can't seem to catch up, and I break the kiss, sitting back down onto the hood.

I try to regain my breath, and it seems like forever, but I finally do. I look over at her once more, hoping I didn't do something wrong. She just smiles. "Wow."

I don't know what to say, I'm still in shock from kissing the love of my life.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Sarah asked, her doe eyes coming back and locking with mine.

"For a while now." I reply, finally catching my voice.

"How long is a while?" Sarah asks again, giggling softly this time.

"Ever since I met you." I say, trying hard not to blush, but that doesn't work.

"Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy it." After hearing that, my heart sank, but Sarah continued. "Because I'd be lying."

I smile again as she leans in and captures my lips once more, starting all over again.

"So, you and Sarah sucked faces?" Rory asked, sitting down on my window sill.

I nod my head and smile. "Dude! That's awesome!" Exclaimed Benny, who sat in my computer chair.

_**Ethan and Sarah's POV. **_

I leaned back on my bed and sighed happily. "Best. Summer. Ever."

* * *

***Remind Me - Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. **

**I hope you guys really liked this one, I think it turned out much better than I expected. I tried my hardest, and I think it's my best. Personally. So.. tell me what you think! :) **

**In NO WAY do I own Remind Me, or My Babysitter's a Vampire. If I did, Ethan and Sarah would have TOTALLY had this scene already. ;) **

**-_DM_**


	11. Through Life and Death

"_Sarah!" Ethan calls out to Sarah, but she doesn't move. She's frozen. She's trapped. She's stuck. _

_Jesse, her ex-boyfriend who's out to destroy her life, flies down behind Ethan, and grabs him. _

_Sarah can't speak, she can't scream, but she tries. All that comes out is a muffled sound. _

_Ethan's eyes are filled with shock. He's scared. She struggle to break free, to try and help Ethan, but it's no use. _

_Jesse extends his fangs into Ethan's neck, and a loud groan escapes Ethan's lips. His eyes rolls back and his veins flare up. _

_After Jesse's done drinking, blood drips from his mouth and smirking at Sarah, a loud scream and he turns into dust. _

_She looks curious, and sees that Benny staked him from behind. Erica quickly unties her, and moves the cloth from Sarah's mouth. _

_Instead of thanking them, Sarah runs to Ethan's side, and see his chest rising and falling dramatically._

_He's in pain, the venom is surging through his bloodstream. Sarah takes a glance at his eyes, their eyes locking, and she whispers. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _

_And with that, Sarah sinks her fangs into the same spot Jesse bit. Sarah hears more loud groans escape Ethan, and she starts to tear up. _

_Once Ethan's blood hits her lips, Sarah cannot stop. She feels two people tapping on my shoulder, pulling her back, but she stays where she is. _

"_Sarah! Stop! You're killing him!" Erica exclaims, continuing to pull Sarah away. _

_Sarah doesn't listen, she just keeps drinking. Ethan's eyes start to close, and Sarah can tell that she's drinking to much. That he's dying. _

_After a while, Benny and Erica are able to pull Sarah off, and Benny feels Ethan's pulse. "He's still beating, but just barely." _

_They hurry and bring him to the nearest hospital, they take him and they wait. It seemed like forever, but the doctor came out, with the most disappointing look on his face._

_He tells them the news, and no matter how hard Sarah tries to hide them, tears start to pour out of her eyes. He shows them to Ethan's room, and there Ethan is. _

_His eyes are closed, his arms at his side, his body not moving an inch. Sarah's never felt so horrible in her life. If she wasn't crying before, she was sure the room is full of tears by now. _

_She runs to Ethan's bedside and grabs his hand. Erica walks over and starts to rub Sarah's back, small tears falling from her eyes as well. _

_Benny lets it all out, like Sarah. His eyes start to get red, and puffy, at the sight of his lifeless best friend. _

_**FLASH**_

_Sarah sits next to Benny, Erica and Rory, all dressed in black, as she tries to keep herself from bursting out in tears. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, with Jane beside them, are crying heavily, and Sarah feels as if she's about to join them. _

"_And now, we will set you down, and let you rest in peace. We will forever miss you Ethan." The priest says, before four men dropped Ethan's casket into the ground. _

_End of Flashback_

"Everyone misses you Ethan. Benny won't come out of his room, and Erica has to run between my house and his." Sarah says, trying to hold in her tears.

"I wish I would have stopped. Then, you'd be right here, with me, with all of us. Where you belong. Instead, I'm sitting here, talking to your grave."

"If there was some sort of time machine, I would go back. I would fix all of this. But, there isn't."

"I'm sorry Ethan. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you."

"You were everything to me. You meant the world. If I could, I'd switch places with you. I'd die so you can live your life."

"I know that's not what you would want, but I can't stand living life without you."

"You don't know how long I wanted to kiss you. How long I wanted you to be mine."

Sarah softly chuckles and wipes her tears with the pads of her thumbs.

"I miss you Ethan Morgan. Please, come back to me."

**(A/N: Wait for it….) **

While Sarah is confessing near Ethan's grave, he is watching from above, smiling.

He turns to God and begs. He pleads. "Please, send me back."

God smiles and grants Ethan's plea. Ethan thanks him and before he knows it, he's back where he belongs.

Dressed in all white, Ethan walks out of the forest behind the graveyard.

Hearing a sound behind her, Sarah turns quickly to see a figure with angel wings that slowly fades away.

She can't believe her eyes, she won't believe it. "E-Ethan?"

The figure smiles and chuckles softly as it makes it's way closer to Sarah.

"I'm home." Ethan says softly.

With what strength she has left, she starts to cry again, and runs into Ethan's arms.

He rests his head on hers as she rests hers on his chest, and pulls her in closer.

"B-But.. I…" Sarah stuttered out. Ethan put a finger to her lips and look straight into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter now. Sarah, no matter what you do, I will always love you. Through life, and through death." Ethan whispers.

"They gave me another chance, so I can do this." He presses his lips to hers, slowly and softly.

Sarah's hands make it to Ethan's shoulders, as Ethan's make it too her waist.

After a few moments, Ethan breaks the kiss, all too soon and speaks once more. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that."

Sarah smiled and chuckled softly once more. She lets Ethan continue, without saying a word.

"Everything I ever wanted, was you. When I was about to die, I kept fighting because there was something important I wanted to tell you."

"Something that I've never been able to say. Something that you need to know."

Ethan brushes Sarah's cheek with a kiss, and whispers as he looks into her eyes again. "I love you."

* * *

**I really have NO idea where this one came from, but I hope you liked it. I didn't want to end it on a sad note, so I thought. "Hmm.. what if I brought Ethan BACK? Maybe my readers would like a HAPPY ending. Which, I hope you did. **

**In NO WAY do I own My Babysitter's a Vampire, but I do own my tears that came from my eyes while making this chapter. **

**Of course, they were sad tears and happy tears. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-_DM_**


	12. Sarah's Surprise

**For some reason, I wanted to write this! 3 oneshots in a day!** _**DM **_**is on fire today! Anyway.. On with the third one-shot.**

* * *

15 year-old Ethan Morgan, Benny Weir, and 17 year-old Sarah Fox were strolling down the streets of White Chapel.

"So, where are we going?" Sarah asked curiously, glancing around the well lit street.

"Because," Ethan replied. "I wanted to take you guys out for dinner. No reason."

Benny smiled and looked at Sarah, giving her a slight wink. Benny knew exactly why Ethan was taking them out for dinner, but he wouldn't say or Ethan would never forgive him.

Ethan got enough confidence to ask Sarah to dinner, but Benny had to be with them.

Once they arrive, Ethan opened the door and allowed Sarah and Benny to go in.

"Thank you." Sarah smiled at Ethan, as she passed him.

"Mhmm." Ethan hummed, returning her smile.

"Follow me too your table please." The waitress said, showing Benny, Ethan and Sarah to their table, but not without getting a pick up line from Benny.

"Hey. Why don't you serve me your special. And when I say special, I mean you." Benny winked. Ethan slapped Benny upside the back of the head.

"OW!" Benny shrieked, looking over at Ethan who had wide eyes. "Dude!"

"Sorry E. I gotta keep up my game if I wanna match Erica and her 'dates'." Benny used air quotes, referring to Erica's many boyfriends that she went out with, then drank out of boredom.

"Uh, you do know that no matter what you do, Erica will probably never go out with you, right?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow at Benny.

"Yeah, I know. A dudes gotta try though, right?" Benny said, nudging Ethan in the arm.

Ethan rolled his eyes as the waitress came back up with her notepad. "What can I get you guys?"

"I'll take an ice water please. No lemon." Sarah replied, smiling.

"I'll have the same." Ethan added, shyly.

"I'll take a lemonade, add a zest of lime, and make it a double." Benny said, flirtatiously, giving the waitress a little wink.

Again, Ethan nudged Benny, obviously telling him to knock it off. You couldn't help Benny's _'outgoing personality'_. It was something he's had since birth, and probably keep.

Benny raised his arms in defense, after receiving a glare from Ethan. "Sorry, I'll try NOT to flirt with the babe-o-licious women here."

Ethan rolled his eyes and turned his attention toward Sarah, and smiled. "Hey Sarah. What you gonna get?"

"I don't know. I'm not very hungry." Sarah replied, putting down her menu, and looking at Ethan.

"Well, I think after your surprise, you'll be pretty happy." Ethan blurted out, then quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Surprise?" Sarah was intrigued, as she sat up straight, cocking her head to the side.

_Oops. _Ethan thought to himself. He pressed his lips together to keep himself from saying anything else.

"Yeah. Ethan here," Benny bumped Ethan's arm. "has been planning a little surprise for you."

"Is this true Ethan?" Sarah asked him, using her cute, yet seductive doe eyes that she knew Ethan couldn't resist.

Ethan nodded his head, but before he could make words, the waitress came out with their drinks.

Just then, a voice was heard around the entire restaurant, and the trio turned their attention to the stage in the back of the café. "Well, well, well, seems like we've got a pretty big crowd today. Now, my names Terry and I'm the owner of this fine establishment."

"As you all know, today is Open Mic day, so is there any talent people out in the dining area that would like to spread their gift to the world?"

Taking a leap of faith, Ethan stood from his chair, raising his hand. "I would like too."

Terry smiled. "Great. Come on down son."

Ethan did as he was told, and walked up onto the stage, staring over the crowd, straight at Sarah.

"What's your name young man?" Terry asked, passing the mic to Ethan.

"Ethan Morgan." Ethan replied, smiling shyly.

"How are you feeling?" Terry asks again, smiling wider than Ethan.

"Honestly?" Ethan asked, softly chuckling. "I'm feeling very nervous." The entire café chuckled at Ethan's words, even Benny and Sarah.

"So, what will you be doing for us Ethan?" Terry asked once more, looking from Ethan to the audience, then back at Ethan.

"I'm going to sing." Ethan said, and looked at Benny. "Just a moment. Hey Benny! Pass me my guitar please."

Benny did as he was told, and took the guitar case from under the table, and ran to the stage, handed it to Ethan, then made his way back to their table.

Terry ran off stage as Ethan pulled out his guitar and a stool from behind him.

"This one's for my best friend, Sarah." Ethan says into the microphone, smiling straight at Sarah.

Sarah smiled and waited for Ethan to continue. She folded her hands and cupped her face.

_*You're better than the best._

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow, that's right._

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_Let's me know that it's okay, yeah it's okay_

_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head,_

_Spin like a record,_

_Crazy on a Sunday night,_

_You make me dance like a fool,_

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like old,_

_Buzz like a bee, _

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile. _

_Even when you're gone,_

_Somehow you come along, just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack._

_And just like that_

_You steal away the rain_

_And just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool,_

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like old,_

_Buzz like a bee, _

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile. _

_Don't know how I lived without you,_

'_Cause every time that I get around you, _

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool,_

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like old,_

_Buzz like a bee, _

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile. _

_Oh, you make me smile. _

_Oh, you make me smile. _

After Ethan was done, the entire café applauded. Benny yelled as loud as he could. "Yeah! Go Ethan! Woohoo!"

Sarah, lost for words, just smiled. She clapped like everyone else, but her heart was doing much more than clapping.

When the crowd was done clapping and cheering, Ethan spoke. "I've wanted to sing that song to you for a while now Sarah. I hope you liked it, because.. I really like you."

Sarah's heart began to flutter more, and she couldn't help but chuckle softly.

Terry ran up onto the stage and smiled. "Wow. So, how did you guys enjoy Ethan's performance?"

The café roared with applause again, even Benny joined in.

Ethan smiled and stepped off stage as Terry introduced the next person. He made his way back to his friends, and sat down.

"Ethan.." Sarah said, barely above a whisper. She was smiling so much, she hoped her face didn't get stuck like that.

"I know, I know. Having a geek dedicate a smile to you is pretty lame." Ethan sighed, looking down at the table, taking a sip of his water.

"No. It was amazing. I loved it." Sarah leaned closer to Ethan, causing his heart to beat faster.

"The song was so beautiful. I didn't know you felt that way." Sarah got closer. "Here's my surprise for you."

Ethan froze as Sarah's lips met his cheek, his eyes got huge, and his insides just melted away.

Sarah smiled as she pulled away, standing up and making her way to the ladies room, leaving Ethan to his thoughts that was racing through his mind.

Sarah made it into a stall, locked it and sighed. _Best surprise I've ever gotten._

* * *

***Smile - Uncle Kracker **

**I hope you guys liked it. I think this came from my brain somewhere, but I don't know where. Even though I don't know how I made this, somehow I did. Maybe it'll be the last one-shot for the day, I dunno. :3 **

**In NO WAY do I own Smile or My Babysitter's a Vampire. I hope I did though.. -smirky- **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-_DM_**


	13. Maybe It's My Wedding

**__Okay, I have no idea where this one-shot came from, but I think you'll like it, and if you don't... ehh, it's okay. Not every one-shot is perfect. **

* * *

_Sarah's POV_

I checked my mail, and found an invitation to my Aunt Kate's wedding, my father's sister. Of course, I was excited. I ran inside and showed my parents, then read the letter again.

_Guests are able to attend. _

I smiled. Who would I invite?

"Why don't you invite that sweet Morgan boy." My mother suggests. Did I say that out loud?

"Umm…" I hummed, spinning to look at my mom.

"He seems like a nice young man. I'm sure he'd love to go." My mom smiles as she skims through the bills.

I thought for a moment. Maybe mom was right, maybe I should invite Ethan. I'm sure he'd like to go.

"I'll be right back." I say before slipping on my flats and my brown leather jacket and vamping down to Ethan's house.

I take a moment, take out the other invitation and knock on the wooden door. "I got it." I hear Ethan exclaim from inside.

The door opens, revealing Ethan in coal black shirt, dark jeans, and white socks. I smile and greet him. "Hey."

Ethan shoved his hands in his pockets and backed up a little, letting me in. "Hey." He smiles at me.

I walk in and hand him the invitation. "My aunt is having a wedding, and she said we can bring guests. Do you wanna go? It's in a few days."

He takes the invitation and checks it out. "Yeah, sounds like fun." He closes it and continued to smile, causing butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

"So, you'll go?" I ask enthusiastically.

He nods. "Yeah."

It feels awkward, and no words are spoken, until I break the silence. "Well, I gotta go home. It's almost bed time."

"Vampires have bed times?" Ethan chuckles, giving me that goofy smile while he laughs.

I glare at him, and he stops. I laugh under my breath, then walk out towards my house. Once I get home, my mother starts ranting on about what dress I'll wear for my aunt's wedding.

"Mom, it's Auntie Kate's wedding, not mine." I chuckle, crossing my arms, and take a sip of my glass of water.

"I know, but, you need to look good for that Morgan boy if you want to make an impression." I almost choke on my water when I hear what my mother says.

"Mom!" I exclaim. "Ethan's my friend, he's not my boyfriend."

She just smirks at me and walks upstairs. "He's not!" I exclaim again, and then sigh. I decide to walk up to my room, change into my pajamas and crash onto my bed.

Within minutes, I was fast asleep.

_The Next Day…_

I wake up early and my mother already has breakfast for me. She tells me to eat quickly, then we were to go dress shopping.

I almost gulped down the chocolate chip waffles, and dashed upstairs to get ready.

After quickly brushing my hair, I slip on my white tank, covered with my brown leather jacket, my dark denim jeans, and slip on my light brown boots that cover my jeans all the way up to my calves.

I grab my sunglasses from my nightstand and slip them on. I run downstairs, and jump into my moms car.

We drive downtown to a cute little boutique on the corner. As we parked, I saw Benny and Ethan in another shop, looking at back tux's. I slightly giggled.

"What is it Sarah?" My mother asked me, then glanced out the window, her lips forming an _O _shape, giving me a wink as she climbed out of the car.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. _Moms.. _I got out of the car and walked in with my mom.

Skimming through a few dresses, my mom found satin robin-egg-blue dress, with a criss-cross neck tie around the back, that fell all the way down to my ankles.

I tried it on, and saw Ethan and Benny walking out of the shop across the street with a black tux wrapped in plastic. I just stood on the podium in the middle of the changing room and watched them walk.

"Sarah.." My mother sing-songed and smirked at me. It caught me and pulled me from my thoughts.

I looked down at the dress and looked back up at my mom. "Is this one good?"

"Perfect." She smiled. I walked back into the dressing room, and slipped out of the dress, and back into my regular clothes.

After buying the dress, my mother and I went out for lunch. We talked about the new man that my aunt was marrying. His name was David, and he was a lawyer.

Which was good, since half of my dad's family was in the law business. My father, my grandfather, my grandfather's father. You name it.

The only odd one in our family was my mom. She was a cake designer. And she was a good one at that. My aunt had asked her, in the invitation, if she would make her wedding cake.

After an hour of lunch, we walked to the Payless Shoe store down the road. We picked out a pair of 4-inch silver pumps, which had a diamond button on the toe.

When everything was ready, we headed home. I laid everything out for tomorrow, and started to text Erica.

_Sarah - _**Erica **

**Hey girl. What's up?**

_Nothing much. Just got everything for my aunts wedding. _

**Oh, your aunts having a wedding? Nice. **

_Yeah, and she said we could bring guests. _

**Lemmie guess, you asked King of the Nerds to go with you..? **

_Yes Erica, I invited ETHAN. He has a name you know. _

**Yeah, I know, but why… him? **

_I dunno. I just wanted to. Is there something wrong with that?_

**Sort of. Sarah, you don't invite your 'best friend' to your aunt's wedding. Not unless you want something romantic to happen. **

_Erica, nothing 'romantic' is going to happen between me and Ethan. _

**You never know Sare. Now, I gotta go. Lunch time. ;) **

I sigh and close my phone. Erica had a really big appetite, even being a vampire.

Now, what was she talking about something 'romantic' happening between me and Ethan..?

Well, there was that slow dance between the bride and groom, and anyone who wanted to join in. Maybe that's what she meant.

I slowly get lost in my thoughts, as I drift into a daydream.

"_Now it's time for the usual, slow dance of the bride and groom. If anyone would want to join them, please do." The DJ says over the PDA. _

_Ethan grabs my hand and pulls me onto the dance floor, slowly wrapping his arms around my waist, as I wrap mine around his neck. _

_He says nothing, but just flashes me that cute little geek, lop-sided smile that I melts my heart in a second. _

_Without notice, Ethan pulls our bodies closer together, sending a tingle down my spine. Something I can only feel with him. _

_Suddenly, he starts to lean his, his eyes fluttering shut, and I know exactly what he's doing. Unconsciously, I slowly lean in as well, my eyes closing and my lips puckered. _

My phone vibrated from under my butt, scaring my half to death. I pick it up and check the message.

_Sarah _- **Ethan**

**Hey, I got everything for the wedding tomorrow. Are you picking me up, or…? **

_We'll pick you up. :)__  
_

**Great, see you tomorrow. **

I close my phone and slowly drift to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

_The Next Day… _

After hours of waiting, it's finally 5 o'clock and I run up to my room and get change into my dress.

My mother comes up into my bathroom while I work on my make-up, handing me a diamond hair-clip. I just look at her as I take it.

She smiles and takes my hair, placing it on the left side of my neck, and clipping it in the back.

When she just stares at me, she starts to help me with my make-up. She uses the black eye-liner and on the bottom of my eye-lid, gently applies it.

Then, she applies light pink blush to my cheeks, and then pink lip-gloss to my lips.

I thank her and walk downstairs with my shoes in hand, and holding my dress with the other. I sit on the stairs and slip on my pumps, when I hear a knock on the door.

I jump up from the stairs and fix my dress. I open it and see Ethan, with his hair combed, a black tux and no tie, and a white rose in hand.

His mouth flies open, and I smile. "Sarah… you look beautiful." He says as he walks in. I can feel my cheeks go warm. _He's never called me beautiful before… _

"You ready to go?" I ask him as I close the door and make my way towards him.

"When ever you are.." He replies. "Oh, this is for you." He hands me the white rose, and I take a small whiff.

"Ethan, it's beautiful, thank you." I smile and hold the flower to my chest.

My mother walks down the stairs, with my father by her side. I quickly stand beside Ethan to look at my parents. "Oh, don't you two look adorable together." My mother gushed.

"Mom.." I mumble. I can see Ethan beside me, shoving his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Thank you Mrs. Fox, you look lovely as well." Ethan compliments casually, even though I know he's super embarrassed.

My mother just smiles, and walks out the door, but not without winking at me. I roll my eyes and Ethan stretches out his arm, and I take it as we make our way out.

_After The Wedding… _

"To all of our friends and family who came out to see us, thank you. My new husband and I are very happy too see all these wonderful faces coming out to join us." My aunt gushes, and I can almost tell she's going to cry. She's always been a hopeless romantic.

"Now it's time for the usual, slow dance of the bride and groom. If anyone would want to join them, please do." The DJ says over the PDA.

Ethan stands from his chair and extends his hand towards me. "Wanna dance?" I smile and take his hand as he leads me towards the dance floor.

After the music starts, I wrap my hands around Ethan's neck, as his make their way around my waist. "This is nice." I say, quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me.

Ethan nods and gives me that lop-sided smile. "Yes, it is."

That moment, is the moment. I get this nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach, as I look Ethan straight in the eyes, and he looks back at me.

I started feeling butterflies, fluttering around in my stomach. Since when did I get butterflies around Ethan?

I was so lost in thought, that I didn't notice that my aunt and new husband and stopped dancing, and the song was still playing, and one spotlight was on us. This was my aunt's wedding, not mine!

Before I knew it, a warm pair of lips were on mine as my hips swayed back and fourth. It caught me off guard, but I realized it was Ethan. He was kissing me.

I slowly returned his kiss, and a song started to play in my head.

_Butterfly kisses with her momma there,_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair, _

_Walk me down the isle daddy, it's just about time _

_Does my wedding look pretty daddy, daddy don't cry, _

_Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right, _

_To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses, _

_I couldn't ask God for more, and this is what love is. _

Finally after minutes of Ethan's lips, he pulled back for oxygen and the song ended. Everyone was "awwing" in the background, but we just stared into each other's eyes, like no one was even around.

Maybe this wasn't my aunt's wedding after all, maybe it was mine..


	14. Ticklish

**Okay, now this little one-shot was requested from one of my fans, **_digimontklover_, **and gave me basically what I needed. **

**Thanks for the amazing idea. I would have never thought of that. Well, here it goes.**

* * *

_Ethan's POV_

As usual, it's Friday night and Sarah is playing with Jane, while Benny and I are in my room, playing Zombies VS Cowboys.

Benny, being the big video gamer, was beating my butt by a landslide. Also, I was tired of playing, and I needed food.

After the last round, and when Benny killed my character, I paused the game and headed downstairs.

"Where you going E?" Benny turned to look at me.

"I'm going to get food. I need something to eat before I keel over." I say, glancing back and chucking lightly. "Want something?"

"Get me a cola, would ya'?" Benny asked, trying to act all gangster. To be honest, Benny was no where near gangster. Although, he tried desperately too be.

I nod my head and continue downstairs, and see Sarah and Jane, dressing up Jane's dolls. I stop on the stairs and watch them for a minute, smiling.

"Well, with this purse, she'll look great." Sarah smiled, handing Jane a plastic purse.

"Are you sure Sarah? I mean, with that outfit, it might just clash." I interrupt as I walk into the living room. Sarah glares at me, then rolls her eyes.

I softly laugh and walk into the kitchen, searching through the fridge for a cola and a orange fizz. I grab them as I hear heels clicking on the wood floor, they're slowly making their way towards me.

"Since when did _you _know fashion?" Sarah chuckled, pointing towards my black graphic tee, which had a giant emoticon, holding his glasses in place, with the word **NERD **plastered on his forehead.

I shrug my shoulders and poured my orange fizz into a glass cup. "I'm just saying, a lavender purse does not go with a satin orange shirt and a denim skirt."

"Okay, Mr. Gucci." Sarah teases me, smirking and folding her arms.

I roll my eyes and put a few ice cubes into my drink. Suddenly, Jane's fan-girl shriek, from the living room, scares me and I spill Benny's cola all over Sarah.

"I am _so _sorry." I say in shock, quickly grabbing a towel and dabbing her shirt. She stood in shock, just like me, and just watched me.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it Morgan." Sarah growls, and I know I'm in trouble.

Just then, I felt two hands on the side of my torso, tickling me. I let out a girl shriek and snort. "Don't tickle me."

"Wait, are you ticklish?" Sarah laughs, moving in closer. I try to protect my body from her deadly fingers.

"Yes." I plainly respond, backing up towards the fridge.

"You, Ethan Morgan, are ticklish?" Sarah laughs even more, drawing even closer.

"Yes, I am." I replied, my voice almost squeaking from the nervousness.

Sarah just smirks and leans in, and the sudden contact of her fingers on my skin automatically sets my laughter into gear, and I laugh like a maniac, with a few snorts in between.

She starts laughing as well, and I grab a towel from the kitchen sink, and try to slap her with it. Knowing that doesn't work, she just keeps tickling me.

I finally get out of her reach, then around the counter, while she's on the other side, anticipating my next move. Left or right.

I fake her and go left, then once she moves left, I go right and snatch her from behind, my hands wrapping around her waist.

"Ethan!" She shrieks/giggles as I pick her up and spin her around in the kitchen. For a vampire, she's very light.

I start to laugh. "Looks like you're ticklish too!"

Sarah just laughs as I spin her around, and her legs fold upwards as she screams.

Just then, a snort came out of Sarah, and I stopped. "Did you just snort?" I laughed.

I set her down and receive a slap on the chest. "You never tell a soul."

"And what if I do?" I smirk. She points a finger at me, and glares. "Then I tell the whole school that you, Ethan Morgan, are ticklish."

I raise my hands in defense. "Truce." I smile and clean up the orange mess.

Sarah helps me after she grabs a second towel, when Benny walks in. "Hey dude, I heard shouting from downstairs, everything okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, everything's fine Benny." I look at Sarah and give her a lop-sided smile. I swear, I saw her blush.

"O-Okay." Benny raises an eyebrow us and walks back into the living room with Jane.

"Now, tell me Ethan, since when were you ticklish?" Sarah smirks, ringing out the towel.

"Since I was born.." I respond, almost laughing.

"Hmm.." Sarah hums then walks back into the living room as well. I watch her curiously, then shrug it off. The moment of us playing in my head like a slow motion movie. _Wow.._

* * *

**Thanks for the idea! I thought it was really cute! I hope that's what you wanted. :)**

**Now, if anyone would like requests, I'm open too them. But, for now I'm gonna keep going with what ever comes to mind. **

**Again, I do NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire, and this idea is NOT mine, but my writing is. **


	15. Bowling, Pizza, and Kisses

While working on my Social Studies paper, my phone vibrates on my desk, startling me from my studies. I look over and check the message.

_To Sarah: _

_From Ethan: _

_Hey Sarah, Ben and I were wondering if u would like to join us at the bowling alley tonight. We were bored and Ben suggested it. _

I smiled as I came to the end of the message, and my fingers started to fly across the key board.

_To Ethan: _

_From Sarah: _

_Sure, I'd love to come. I was getting pretty bored of my paper, so I'll be there in 5. :)__  
_

I quickly hit send and stood from my desk, grabbing my denim jean jacket, slipping it on, and my black ballet flats.

After, I rushed to my bathroom, brushed my hair, checked my teeth, then popped a mint into my mouth. Okay, for your information, I wasn't prepping myself for Ethan, I just want to look my best in public, that's all.

I dashed downstairs after getting ready, I said goodbye to my parents and vamped down to Kings Lane.*

As I walked in, I saw Ethan and Benny leaning over the counter, and a employee handing them each a pair of shoes. I watched as Benny and Ethan sit down to slip on their shoes. I smiled and walked over to the counter as well.

Jake, or I think that's his name, smiled at me. "What size?"

I thought for a minute, then checked my flat. "Umm… four in women's please."

It's sort of embarrassing when people find out your shoe size. Especially me. My feet were very small, and quite delicate. He came back with my shoes and I walked over to the boys. "Hey." I greeted them.

"Hi." Ethan replied, glancing up at me, then back down to his shoes, tying the last knot.

"Sup Sarah." Benny greeted me with that usual smirk. It wasn't a weird smirk, it was that sort of smirk where dorks think they're cool, but they aren't. That's Benny's smirk.

"Nothing much." I sat beside Ethan, slipping off my flats and then putting on my rental shoes. I caught Ethan glancing at my small feet, but before I confronted him, he looked away and went to find a ball.

I couldn't help but watch him walk. The way he walked was cute. There, I said it. Ethan's cute. His dorky smiles, the way his voice can squeak at times, the way he blushes.

"Ready to bowl?" Benny asked me, standing up and walked in the direction Ethan had went. I nodded and followed behind him.

I'm sure with my super vampire strength, I was able to pick up any of the balls here, but I didn't want to attract attention to myself, so I picked up an 9 pound ball.

I joined my two friends at our lane, and watched Ethan type in the names in order.

_Benny. W_

_Ethan. M _

_Sarah. F _

Oh Ethan, everything has to be alphabetical. I slightly giggle at the thought, earning two looks from the geeks. I shook my head and assured them that it was nothing.

First, Benny was up. He did something that was very dramatic at first, he closed his eyes and then breathed on the ball. I just looked at him. After he threw the ball down the lane, he got a strike. On the first turn!

Next was Ethan's turn. He ran his fingers over the fan, causing my fangs to tingle a little bit, but I shrugged it off. I couldn't help but every time I catch his scent, I slowly start to lose it.

Before I knew it, Benny's whooping had pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up at the scoreboard and saw that Ethan had gotten a split. I clapped and smiled as Ethan sat down beside me.

Now, it's my turn. I stand from my seat, grab my ball and get ready. For a moment, everything is quiet, and I can almost hear my heart beat again. I shake it off and throw my ball down the lane, but quickly groaned when I saw it had hit only one pin.

Benny shrugged his shoulders and Ethan gave me that 'It's okay Sarah, keep trying' look. Again, I tried but failed. What was wrong with me today?

The pattern went on and on throughout the rest of the games. The last turn was mine, and Benny won by a landslide. I took another deep breath, but softly gasped when I felt a hand on mine.

"It's okay, it's me." Ethan whispered, his breath right on my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Now, line the ball up, swing it back, but don't let go to hard. And be careful not to curve." Ethan instructed, and his words started to echo in my head.

Once I had let go of the ball, I quickly shut my eyes, but I heard Ethan clapping and I opened my eyes, seeing all of the pins knocked down. I let out a fan-girl squeak and wrapped my arms around Ethan's neck.

Having him this close, just felt so good. His warmth, his heart beat, his soft skin. Whoa, control yourself Sarah.

I pulled back and saw that Ethan's cheeks were tomato red. I couldn't help but laugh quietly and walk back to my seat. For a few moments, Ethan just stood there, in shock, a wide smile on his face.

I slipped off my rental shoes and put my flats back on. "You guys want pizza? My treat." I offered sweetly.

Benny nodded eagerly, and Ethan just smiled. "Yeah, sounds good."

"I'm always in the mood for pizza!" Benny exclaimed, taking off his shoes as quick as possible, putting on his regular shoes, then dashed for the counter.

"Somebody's hungry." I giggle as Ethan and I walk to the shoe counter and leave our shoes, then walk out.

Ethan nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, that's Benny for you. I swear, if Benny could, he would eat pizza for dinner every night."

I couldn't help but chuckle even more at Ethan's words. He was dorky, yet funny at the same time.

Once we got to my car, Benny was already in my backseat, waiting for us. "Come on!" I heard a muffled exclaim from the car. I just laughed.

I climbed into my car, Ethan sitting beside me in the passenger seat, and we headed off to Deep Dish.*

* * *

We arrived and Benny literally dashed out of the car and into the restaurant. Ethan and I watched as our spell master friend, in shock I might add.

"Wow, someone's _really _hungry." I stated, climbing out of the car. We walked in and already, Benny had found a table and was ordering our drinks.

"Don't worry E, I know what you want. But Sarah-" I cut him off and smile at the waitress. "I would like a Coke please."

She nodded, and after she left, Ethan and I took our seats across from Benny. Frankly, I thought Ethan was gonna scoot in with Benny, but I guess tonight is 'Try Something New' night. Oh well, I wasn't complaining.

We started chatting about how Benny had won by one-hundred and fifteen points, and he said that his grandmother always took him to her monthly bowling tournaments.

"Your grandmother was in a bowling tournament?" Ethan asked in disbelief, his eyes wide.

Benny just nodded proudly. "There are a lot of things you don't know about my grandma."

I chuckled softly and just listened. After a while, the waitress came back with our pizza, and let me tell you, it was _good_.

I had ordered the meat lovers pizza, Ethan had pepperoni, and Benny had _pineapple_. Who does that? Pineapple on their pizza.*

Benny gobbled his up in less than three minutes, and I just watched him in shock. Ethan was done a few minutes after, and I was the slowest. "What? I like to enjoy my food and not scarf it down like some people."

Ethan lightly chuckled and looked over at Benny, who was leaning back on his seat, sighing in pleasure. "Hey, when it comes to good pizza, you get addicted."

I glared at Benny, freezing in the action of taking a bite of my food. I gave him a 'Really?' look. He just rolled his eyes playfully and sipped on his Pepsi.

Suddenly, the two boys stood from their seats and dashed over to the little arcade in the restaurant, their eyes beaming with joy. I laughed and followed them. I took out a few dollars from my purse and handing each two fives to Ethan and Benny.

Benny, being Benny, checked the dollar bills in the light than thanked me. Ethan, on the other hand, still beaming, quickly kissed my cheek then headed over to the change machine with Benny.

I froze. Ethan's warm lips felt like electricity against my cold skin. Again, another chill ran down my spine, and one of my hands investigated my cheek.

Before I could feel the warmth on my face, a loud whoop came from Benny, and I glanced up. Ethan was beside them, and they were playing an old fashion Super Mario Bros. video game.*

I just walked over and watched them. There was one little man in a red hat, who was jumping over little pixilated mushrooms, and climbing latters to the top. Benny won almost every round. Since when was he so skilled?

After minutes of the boys playing video games, I finally told them it was time to go. You should have heard them, they were like little kids again.

* * *

When we dropped Benny off, I pulled into the Morgan's driveway, but Ethan never got out of the car.

"Thanks Sarah." Ethan flashed me that lop-sided smile, and if my heart were beating, it would be going one-hundred miles a minute.

"No problem Ethan. Plus, you invited me to go bowling, so thank you." I replied, almost letting out another chuckle.

There was a long, uncomfortable, awkward silence, until I spoke up. "Well, aren't you gonna go?"

Nothing. Ethan just sat there, twiddling his fingers. He looked in deep thought.

I wondered for a moment what could be swirling around in that head of his, why he was looking so serious, and why he wouldn't speak.

I guess he just didn't have much to say. But, the problem was, he wasn't getting out of my car. He just sat there.

"Ethan, you okay?" I asked softly, hoping I didn't scare him from his train of thought.

He just nodded. _God! Say something already! _I groaned, hitting my head on the back of the seat. Why wouldn't he talk?

Just then, a small sound, almost a whisper, escaped Ethan's lips, causing my attention to fall back on him. "Sarah?"

I whipped my head around, our eyes locking. "Yeah?"

Before I knew it, Ethan was leaning in towards me, and I felt my breathing roar to life again. _Remain in control Sarah, stay in control! _

A warm pair of lips met my cheek, and again, I froze. Every part of my body tinged, my arms, my legs, my fingers, my toes, my fangs. It was a long while until Ethan's lips detached from my cheek, and I was in absolute shock.

"Good night Sarah." Ethan whispers before climbing out of my car, and walking inside. I just lean back in my seat, sighing happily.

"It's defiantly going to be a good night.." I whisper to myself, watching his bedroom light turn on, before pulling out of the driveway and back home.

* * *

**1: Kings Lane doesn't not exist. I think. If it does, please tell me. O.o **

**2: Deep Dish, also, does not exist. Again, if it does, please tell me, then I will say I don't own those to joints. Thanks. **

**3: No offense to people who like pineapple on their pizza. I don't mean to offend you, I just think it's disgusting. Fruit, tomato sauce, and cheese. Bleh… Dx **

**4: Super Mario Bros. is a video game, if you haven't already guessed. They have it for Wii, Xbox, and I think Playstation, I'm not sure. **

**I do NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire, or any of the other items listed above. I do know that Super Mario Bros. does exist, but I'm not sure about the other ones. But, I don't own them! My writing is my own though. Plus, if I owned MBAV, there would have been a freaking Etharah kiss by now! **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	16. Supernatural Sleepover

Ethan's POV 

Typical Friday night. Sarah's babysitting, Benny's embarrassing me, and Erica can't stop texting her new boyfriend.

"I have an idea!" Benny shot up from the couch, smiling like the goofy idiot he his. Don't get me wrong, I love Benny like a brother, but he get's our butts in danger so many times, it starts to get annoying.

"What is it this time?" Sarah groaned, rolling her eyes. She folded her arms and shifted her body to face Benny. Sarah was sitting right next to me, so that caused my heart rate to speed up a little.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Benny exclaimed, bringing out his spell book. I have very mixed feelings about the spell book.

"The last time we used magic with our games, Sarah's body got possessed. I'd rather not go threw that again." I shiver at the thought of Sarah's body taken over by a demon. That was not fun.

"Yeah, but Sarah looked hot." Benny said, right in front of Sarah. My eyes got wide and I glared at Benny, who immediately, raised his arms in defense. "Whoa. Easy there E."

I roll my eyes and turn back to the TV. I swore I heard a small giggle from Sarah, but I shrugged it off. "Okay," said Benny who took his seat next to me. "Then what should we do?"

"It's kind of getting late, shouldn't your parents be back by now Ethan?" Sarah asked me curiously, turning her attention from the TV to me, me doing the same.

Our eyes locked for a moment before I replied. "Umm.." I hummed and checked my watch. "They should be back any minute."

Erica laughed from the floor and all of us turned our attention to the blonde. She looked up at us and shot us a look. "What?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and looked back at the TV. Slowly, I was feeling tired, and yawned.

"Uh-oh, someone's a wittle tiwred." Benny mocked me, causing me to grab the pillow from behind me and toss it towards his face. He dodged it and smirked. "Ha! You missed me!"

Sarah smirked and grabbed the pillow behind her, tossing it at Benny as well; this time, the pillow actually made contact. Benny fell to the floor and groaned. "Ow!"

I started to laugh and watched as Benny sat up from the floor. "Jeez, control your vampire Ethan. That one felt like it had a brick in it." My eyes got wide, again, and I sat in shock.

Sarah gave Benny a look that said 'Really?' and stood up from the couch, walking into the kitchen. "Benny!" I shouted/whispered at him. Benny shrugged his shoulders and his eyes were wide as well.

Erica put away her phone and stood. "Well, it's almost time to go Sare."

Sarah came back from the kitchen with her purse and jacket. "Ready."

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Hey, you guys don't have to go. We can have a sleep over. Here." Sarah and Erica exchanged glances, then looked back at me.

"Okay, what's in it for us?" Erica asked, licking her teeth.

"The satisfaction of seeing me, shirtless." Benny smirked, giving Erica a slight wink. Erica scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on baby, you know you'd love it."

Sarah snickered, and I just glared at Benny. Was she _trying _to ruin my social life forever?

"Well, I just thought maybe you girls would like to stay over, instead of having to walk home." I suggested. Sarah looked all for it, but Erica might be having second thoughts.

"Fine. We'll stay." Erica said, checking Benny up and down. "But _you _have to stay away from me when I sleep. Because if anything happens, you might just find yourself sleeping in the middle of no where!"

Benny raised his hands in defense as Erica passed him. Sarah lightly giggled and followed Erica. I smiled and followed the girls upstairs.

"Okay, do you guys mind if we borrow some clothes?" Sarah asked, searching through my shirt drawer.

"No, not at all." I reply, my heart skipping a beat. Sarah's was looking through my clothes, and asking if they could borrow our shirts. Best day of my life!

"Great, thanks." Sarah grabs my tan graphic tee, the one I wore when Benny made that love potion, and walked into the bathroom. Of course Erica wouldn't fit any of my shirts, so she had to borrow Benny's. She wasn't to happy about that.

* * *

Benny and I walk downstairs and clean up the living room, while we wait for the girls. Benny gives me a smirk. "Great idea Ethan. Having the girls over."

"Yeah, I know. Just, try not to do anything that'll pin us as perverts forever. Please." I begged, moving the magazines back onto the coffee table.

"No worries dude. DJ Benny B is gonna stay safe tonight." Benny continues to smirk and I stare at him wide eyed. Before I can say anything, the girls come down and I swear to Thor, I was in heaven.

Sarah came down with my tan shirt, and a short pair of cut off jeans, that stopped right at mid-thigh. I couldn't even see the shorts! Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she had black framed glasses.

I felt my legs go numb, and my mouth dropped to the floor at the sight of Sarah. _Please let this be happening! _

Erica wore Benny's red stripped polo, that she had cut into a tank top. Poor Benny, he liked that shirt. Underneath, she had white pajama pants, and her hair was in a ponytail off to the right side.

"Ethan, you okay? You've been staring at us like that for 2 minutes." Sarah breaks my stare, that almost goes all the way down to her caramel legs.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine. J-Just a l-little warm." I stutter, walking over to the air conditioner.

Erica smirked and stood beside Benny. "Sorry about the shirt Benny. It was a little long."

"No problem." Benny winked. How was he so confident? My hands were literally shaking as I was trying to turn down the heat. Sarah placed a hand on my shoulder, and helped me. "I got it."

I turned too look at her, and her face was right next to mine. _Dying! Emergency! Can't breathe! _

Sarah smiled then walked over to the couch, taking a seat, folding her legs and bringing out her phone.

"Who you texting Sarah?" Erica asked, plopping down beside her friend.

"My mom. Telling her I'll be at Ethan's tonight." Sarah replied, her fingers flying across the key-board.

"Oooh," Erica said in awe, then grabbed Sarah's phone. "Erica!" Sarah shrieked.

Erica smirked, her eyes glued to the screen. Benny looked over her shoulder, and a huge grin appeared on his face as his eyes lit up. Erica quickly hit send, then handed Sarah's phone back to her. "You're welcome." Erica strutted into the kitchen.

Sarah rolled her eyes then went back to the previous message Erica had sent to her mother. Sarah's eyes got huge as she read the message. "Erica!" She dropped her phone onto the couch and stormed into the kitchen.

I know I shouldn't, but I grabbed her phone and read the text message.

_Hey mom. Ethan said I could stay over at his place for the night. Erica went home, and Benny got in trouble so it's just me and him. I'll be home tomorrow morning. Oh, and don't worry, I'll be safe. ;) _

I gulp and drop the phone. Benny smirked and placed a hand on my shoulder. While I stood there in shock, Erica and Sarah came back.

"Okay, Sarah's tired and she wants to sleep. What are the arrangements for tonight?" Erica asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, we could all crash in my room. Or, we could sleep down here." I suggested. Again, the two girls exchanged glances then looked back at me.

"We'll sleep down here." Erica said.

"I'll go get the sleeping bags." Benny volunteered and dashed downstairs into the basement.

I moved the coffee table back against the couch, and lifted up the rug, with some help from Sarah. I thanked her and waited for Benny to return with the sleeping bags.

Once he was back, I placed them on the floor, then turned off the lights.

* * *

"Benny, get your arm off of my waist." Erica growled. I heard Benny's voice squeak. "Sorry."

The arrangements were; Erica by the coffee table, Benny right beside her, Sarah between me and Benny, and I laid beside Sarah. Sarah was already fast asleep, and with the streetlights shining in through the window, I couldn't tear my eyes off of her. She was beautiful.

I didn't think before moving a strand of her hair from her facing, a small moan escaping her lips as she slept, and cuddled in closer to me. At first I was completely frozen, but soon I wrapped my arms around her.

_Please let this be real! _

I looked up and saw Benny and Erica in awe. "Even though that's disgusting, it's still kind of cute." Erica said, almost smiling. Benny nodded. "Maybe you wanna try that with me. I don't bite."

Erica rolled her eyes and curled up next to Benny. Something I never thought she'd do. She always pushed Benny away, every time he tried to make a move.

Sarah's eyes fluttered open, and I turned my attention back to her, flashing her a lop-sided smile. "Hi." I whispered softly.

"Hey." She returned my smile. "What time is it?"

I looked up at the clock and read. "It's 11 o'clock." Sarah groaned, making me chuckle. "Not tired?"

Sarah shook her head. "No." Finally she noticed my arms that were currently wrapped around her. "Umm.. Ethan..?"

"Yeah?" I asked, completely oblivious, and just marveled at her beauty.

"You've got your arm around my waist." Sarah said, looking down at my arm. I quickly pulled away and blushed, but Sarah pulled my arm right back.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Sarah whispered and closed her eyes. I took this opportunity to lean in and peck her lips softly. Sarah's eyes opened in a matter of seconds, but she finally kissed back.

The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds, darn oxygen! Sarah rested her head on my shoulder, and slowly drifted back to sleep. I went back to watching Sarah sleep until I fell asleep myself, Sarah still wrapped in my arms.

That night, I slept well.

* * *

_What did you think? Good? _

_I really have no idea where this came from, I just decided to try it. Let me know if you liked it. :) _

_In NO WAY do I own My Babysitter's a Vampire. If I did, Ethan and Sarah would have kissed by now! But, I do own my own writing. _


	17. More Than A Memory

_People say she's only in my head_

_It's gonna take time but I'll forget_

_They say I need to get on with my life_

_But they don't realize _

15 year-old Ethan Morgan stood at his window, staring out into the moonlight. The love of his life, the beautiful vampire Sarah Fox had left, after saving his life from Jesse's venom. He looked at his phone, and dialed her number mulitple times, only to recieve voice mail.

'_Cause when you're dialing 6 numbers just to hang up the phone_

_Drive across town just to see if she's home_

Ethan took many trips to Sarah's house, only to find no lights on in the house. Ethan sighed and walked home.

_Waking a friend in the dead of the night _

At three o'clock in the morning, he took out his phone and dialed Benny's number.

_Just to hear him say it's gonna be alright. _

_When you're finding things to do not to fall asleep_

Ethan tried endlessly to keep himself awake, because he knew if he fell asleep, Sarah would be there.

'_Cause you know she'll be there in your dreams. _

_That's when she's more than a memory. _

He took the note out of his pocket, and walked downstairs. He read it once again before placing it in the fire, and lighting it.

_Took a match to everything she ever wrote _

_Watched her words go up in smoke_

Ethan walked back upstairs to his room and saw pictures of him, Benny and Sarah on his dresser, and on his computer desk.

_Tore all her pictures off the wall _

_They ain't helping me at all_

Ethan hung his head in his hands, which were being supported by his knees as he sat on his bed, running his fingers through his hair.

'_Cause when you're talking out loud but nobody's there_

He would constantly mumble a few things, mostly about Sarah. He battled and paced around his room, yelling at himself.

_You look like hell and you just don't care_

Every morning, he wouldn't get dressed, he wouldn't brush his hair. He'd go down for breakfast, then go straight back to his room.

_Drinking more than you ever drank_

_Sinking down lower than you ever sank_

His heart started to slowly break with each day that passed. Sarah never came back, she never called, and there was no sign of her anywhere.

_When you find yourself falling down upon your knees_

_Praying to God, begging Him please _

He looked up at the ceiling, a few small tears falling from his eyes, mouthing a please. Then closed his eyes and let more tears escape.

_That's when she's more than a memory _

_She's more, she's more _

Ethan took his phone out once more, dialed Sarah's number and tried again.

'_Cause when you're dialing her number just to hang up the phone_

_Driving across town just to see if she's home _

He took one more trip to her house, to find that the lights were still out, and the windows were black. He walked back home and called Rory.

_Waking a friend in the dead of the night_

_Just to hear him say it's gonna be alright_

No matter what attempt he would do, Ethan was slowly falling asleep. It was five o'clock in the morning, and he was tired, but he wouldn't go to sleep. He knew _she _would be there.

_When you're finding things to do not to fall asleep_

'_Cause you know she's waiting in your dreams_

_That's when she's more than a memory_

Ethan finally collapsed on his bed, face forward into the pillow, tears streaming out of his eyes.

_People say she's only in my head_

_It's gonna take time but I'll forget._

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's depressing, but I heard this song and I wanted to try. Oh, by the way, the song is called More Than a Memory by Garth Brooks. **

**In NO WAY do I own My Babysitter's a Vampire, or this song, which is fantastic. I do own my own writing. **

**Please tell me what you think. :) **


	18. Happy Thanksgiving

"Hey mom," I asked, fixing my tie in the mirror.

"Yes sweeite?" My mother says from downstairs.

I continue to struggle with my tie, but soon give up on it and walk downstairs. "Is this tie necessary? I mean, I already look stupid with the sweater vest."

My mother chuckles slightly and takes the tie off from around my neck. She places it in my hands, and I thank her. I walk back upstairs and shove the tie back into my dresser.

I hear the doorbell ring and I dash down the stairs. I stop at the door and fix my outfit, then open the door, revealing Benny and his grandmother.

"Happy Thanksgiving Ethan!" Benny greets me with that goofy grin, and gives me one of those 'man-hugs'. I chuckle and let them in, and close the door.

"Happy Thanksgiving Ben." I return the favor and follow them into the kitchen.

"Oh, Samantha, do you need some help with the turkey?" Grandma Weir asks my mother, who seems to be having trouble.

"Sure. How-" Before my mother can ask her what to do, Benny's grandmother uses a little magic to cook the turkey in under 3 seconds flat.

It's okay, our families know our secrets. Mom was a little freaked out when she found out I was a seer, Sarah was a vampire, and Benny was a spell master, but she quickly got over it.

"Thanks." My mother smiled and brought the turkey to the dining room table. Suddenly, the door bell rang again.

I walked over, Benny trailing behind me, and opened the door. It reveal Sarah, her family, Erica and her family as well. I moved back a little bit and invited them in.

Sarah and her family thanked me, and surprisingly, so did Erica. I guess this is one of those holidays where vampires are actually nice. Everyone sat in the living room, and I was just about to join them, when the door bell rang for the third time.

This time, it was Rory and his parents. All of us were dressed in our best. I wore my brown shirt, with my cream sweater vest, and my church pants and shoes.

Sarah looked beautiful in her spaghetti-strap satin cotton candy dress that stopped at her knees, a silver hand-bag, and her 4-inch silver heels with a diamond toe. She had a gorgeous silver head band in her hair, that ran down and disappeared into her hair.

Benny was dressed in a green shirt, with a brown leather jacket over top. Some ripped jeans and his church shoes. Typical Benny.

His hair was combed, but he tried endlessly to get it back to it's fiery style.

Erica wore her strapless red dress, with frills at the bottom, that stopped at her thigh. Thankfully, she was wearing tights. Her lips were crimson red, her hair pushed to the left side, and wore her 2-inch black heels, with a purse to match.

Rory had on his dark yellow plaid shirt, beige church pants and his brown church shoes.

It was awkward for a moment, but then my mother came from the dining room, her dress covered with my dad's apron, smiling. "Dinner is served."

* * *

Our dining table was long enough to fit all of our guests. My mother and father at the ends of the table. Sarah sat beside me, with her parents on her left. Benny sat on my right, with his grandmother beside him.

Rory and Erica sat on the other side of the table with their parents and Jane.

During dinner, all the parents and grandparent talked about their jobs and their kids education. Suddenly, they got into the conversation of arranged marriages.

"Yes, well, I think Ethan would be a perfect husband for our Sarah." Sarah's mother says, making me choke on my food.

Sarah's eyes grow huge in embarrassment. "Mom!"

"What?" Mrs. Fox replies. "He's sweet, he's well educated, and he's not like those ignorant jocks at your school."

I smile bashfully, and wipe my mouth with my napkin. Sarah groans and looks at me apologetically. I smile in response.

A smirk brushes across my mom and her mother's face.

"Well, Erica is a beautiful women, and Benny here is a gentleman. I'm sure Benjamin will be a fine suitor." Mrs. Weir exclaims proudly.

Benny beside me starts coughing harshly, pounding on his chest. Erica, doing the same, looks at Benny with wide eyes.

Are they _trying _to embarrass us? Because if they are, it's totally working!

"Well, our Rory hasn't found that special someone yet, but he will." Rory's mother says sweetly.*

Rory chuckles as his mother runs her fingers through her son's hair, smiling.

I glance at Sarah, then Benny, and back to Rory. I return to my business, and eat my turkey. Can this day get any worse?

* * *

We're all in the living room, after dinner, and the parents and grandparent are talking again. All the children are in the kitchen, saving themselves from more embarrassment.

"They think that me and Benny should get married? That's like…" Erica shivers before continuing her sentence. "drinking his blood."

"Hey! My blood isn't that bad. I'll have you know, I have magical blood." Benny replies, pointing a finger at Erica.

"Don't tempt me." Erica growls, her fangs appearing. Benny pulls his finger away, his eyes huge.

I'm leaning back on the sink, Sarah standing next to me before she speaks up. "Yeah, can you believe that they're already talking about marriage? We're only 17."

"And going to stay like that for a while." Added Rory, who stood sat on the counter top.

Sarah and Erica sent daggers over to Rory, who immediately shut his mouth. I chuckled slightly.

"Plus, why do they think we'd get married? We might find someone better later on in life." Sarah continued, and I swore I heard a crack from my heart.

"Yeah, stupid right?" I ask softly before walking into the living room, hanging my head slightly.

"Oh, Ethan dear, we were hoping you and Sarah could entertain us with a little song." My mother smiles, holding up her wine glass that's full of apple cider.

"Umm.." I hummed. "I don't sing."

"Oh, come on sweeite. We've heard you. You're amazing." My mother presses on.

I groan and tilt my head back. "Fine. Let me get Sarah." With that, I walk back into the kitchen and tell Sarah what our parents wanted us to do.

She agreed and we walked into the living room, Erica, Benny and Rory following behind us, and sitting down on the floor.

"Which song?" I asked them. Everyone exchanged glances, then asked if we could sing It's Your Love.*

I felt a little uncomfortable, but once Jane turned on the radio, that feeling slowly melted away, and I sang the first verse.

Sarah's voice harmonized with mine, and it sounded perfect. I stared into her eyes, and it was like we were the only ones' there.

The song ended to soon, and I heard clapping from our friends and family. I smiled and thanked every one, then looked back at Sarah, who was also smiling.

* * *

After every one left, Sarah and her parents were still around, while I was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. Sarah joined me and smiled, taking the dish from my hand and drying it. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled and dried the dish, as I handed her the next one. "You really do have a great voice."

"Thanks." I said once again, blushing.

Sarah stopped and lowered my hands, taking the towel and washing the soap off of them, before slipping hers into mine. I looked down at our connected hands and couldn't stop blushing.

I looked back up, and a pair of lips met mine, sending a mixture of pleasure and shock throughout my body. Then, reality hit me and I realized that Sarah was kissing me.

Slowly, I returned her kiss. It was soft, and our lips were dancing in sync. I let go of her hands, and wrapped mine around her waist, pushing her closer to me, as hers found their way into my hair, playing with the hair on the back of my neck.

I smiled against her lips, and pulled away for oxygen, leaning my forehead against her, pecking her lips multiple times.

Her eyes were closed, and she returned my smile and sweet kisses. I heard a click from behind the island, and glanced over. I saw her parents and mine, with Jane, smiling and taking a picture, of our kiss.

Sarah turned my head back around and kissed me yet again, for as long as she could, then broke apart and whispered. "Happy Thanksgiving Ethan."

With that, Sarah and her parents left, leaving me frozen in the kitchen. I ran a finger over my lips, still feelings hers against mine, and smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving Sarah." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Now, I know it's not Thanksgiving, yet, but I wanted to try this out. :) **

***It's Your Love is by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. It's a beautiful song. Listen to it, and re-read this one-shot. **

***Rory's parents, and Erica's, aren't really mentioned in the show, except for Die Pod. Where Rory says "If my parents found out I was a blood sucking creature of the night, I'd be grounded, for like a month." WTF? A month? o.O **

**In NO WAY do I own My Babysitter's a Vampire, or the song. But, I do own my own writing. **


	19. Happy Birthday Sarah

17, yet again. Although my parents think I'm turning 18 today, I'm still 17. It's sort of depressing. I thank them for the birthday cake, and the gifts, but I decide to take a walk to the Morgan's house. If anyone will understand, it would be Ethan Morgan.

Lately, I've been spending a lot of time over at his house. We mostly talk about our future, and what his plans were, and what my plans used to be until I got bit.

Once I get to Ethan's house, I take a deep breath and knock on the door. I can hear him up in his room, scrambling and talking to something. "Come on Bella, stop squirming."

I shrug it off and the next thing I know, Ethan is opening the door and I see a box with holes on the top. I give him a curious look as I walk inside, after he invites me in.

"H-Happy birthday Sarah." Ethan stutters, taking a seat next to me on the couch. I can hear his heart beat, getting faster and faster.

I smile and continue to eye the box. "Uhh.. Ethan?" He looks up at me from the box. "What's in that box?"

He smiles and without saying a word, places the box on the floor then opens the top, and pulls out a little black kitten. "Meow." It says in a high pitched voice, and I can't help but awe in it's cuteness.

"This is Bella. I got her for you, for your birthday." Ethan says, handing the little black kitty to me. I take her and continue to smile.

"Ethan, she's adorable. Thank you." I bring the little kitten's nose to mine and feel her paws on my cheeks. "Meow."

I laugh and set her down on my lap, where she curls up into a ball and drifts to sleep.

"You really like her?" Ethan asks hopefully, watching Bella sleep just like I am.

"Yes, I love her." I reply, looking up at Ethan, who returns the favor, and looks up at me.

For a minute, I notice Ethan who's glancing down at my lips, then starts to lean in. I do the same, but slightly lick my lips. Inches apart, a "meow" is heard from Bella and we both pull back.

"I think someone's hungry." I chuckle and walk her into the kitchen. I pull out a little clear container that'll fit her size, and cut up some small pieces of meat. I place the bowl down on the ground and she looks up at me, and I swear she smiled at me.

Ethan walked into the kitchen minutes later, and stood beside me, watching Bella eat. At first, she had a little trouble chewing the meat, and it looked kind of funny, but she got it after a few seconds of chewing.

I couldn't help but chuckle while watching my new kitten. When she was done eating, I followed her into the living room. She ran right up to the couch, but when she went to jump onto it, she hit the cushion and fell backwards. I went to help her, feelings worried that my new baby had just hurt herself, but she stood back up and shook it off.

"She's a strong one, just like her momma." Ethan says, following behind me. I can't help but blush a little bit.

"Well, it's either that, or she gets it from her daddy." I reply smirking, and glance over at Ethan, who's trying to avoid my eye contact.

"Meow." Bella says, and is just sitting on the rug, staring at Ethan and I. "Meow."

"She's a chatter box." I laugh, and walk over to pick her up, but she runs from me and towards the stairs. Ethan just laughs as I try to catch the fast little black kitten.

"Bella, come on." I follow her towards the stairs. She has a little trouble with the first stair, and I manage to catch her. "Meow."

"We gotta get home." I say softly, letting Bella gnaw on my finger. I can feel vibration from her tiny little body, and as she opens her mouth, I can hear it as well.

"Thanks again Ethan." I smile at Ethan, who is nervously shoving his hands in his pockets, blushing still.

"You're welcome Sarah." He says shyly, looking down at the ground, smiling.

I think for a moment, before walking over to him and softly pecking him on the lips. When I pull away, his eyes are still closed and his lips are still puckered. I chuckle lightly and vamp out the door.

When I get home, I show my parents my new kitten and walk upstairs to my room. I find an old shoe box and place a little blanket inside, then let Bella investigate.

I get ready for bed, but when I go to climb into my bed, I see that Bella is already sleeping on my bed. I smile and climb next to her. She stretches and walks over to where I'm sleeping, and curls next to me.

Maybe this wasn't the worst birthday ever…

* * *

_Now, I got this inspiration from my kitten, Daphne. So, I hope you liked it. I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, but I do own Dahpne/Bella. :) _


	20. Wouldn't Change A Thing

Shouting could be heard from inside the Morgan's house, and certain vampire is in Ethan Morgan's room.

"Ethan, I don't know why you're acting so insensitive. Just because someone says something, you take it offensively. I was joking." Sarah protests.

"I'm insensitive? Really?" Ethan asks, his heart practically raging with anger. "It didn't sound like you were joking Sarah!"

"Look, I didn't mean to call you a overly obsessed nerd. I'm sorry, but I was kidding." Sarah replies.

"Why do you always have to take things so seriously?"

That's when Ethan really lost it. "Because sometimes I have too. You and Benny are always happy-go-lucky, someone's gotta keep this group in check! And frankly, I'm sick and tired of you and him goofing off and never taking anything seriously!"

Sarah growled at Ethan's response. "Oh, so you're saying that I don't take anything seriously?"

"No, I'm saying that I'm always the one to pick up you and Benny's slack!"

By this point, the seer and sitter were boiling, and Sarah wanted so badly to sink her fangs into Ethan's neck. But she didn't.

"You know what, I'm leaving." Sarah scoffed and opened Ethan's bedroom door, then stormed down the hall, slamming the door behind her.

A few minutes and Ethan finally realized what he had just said. He opened his door and dashed down the hall. "Sarah, wait!"

He just fought with the one girl he promised himself he'd never fight with. Ethan saw her at the end of the stairs, but before he could get to her, she slammed the front door.

Ethan got to the door and pounded his fist on it, sighing and leaning back on it.

**(A/N: This is where the music starts to fade in..) **

_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there. _

_It's like all he wants is too chill out_

_(She's serious)_

_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

_(She's always in a rush and interrupting) _

_Like he doesn't even care_

_(Like she doesn't even care)_

_[Ethan + Sarah]_

_You, me_

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing. _

Sarah continued to walk home, as Ethan opened the front door and sat on his porch steps. He ran his fingers through his hair, and Sarah stopped walking.

_[Ethan]_

_She's always trying to save the day_

_Just wanna let my music play_

_She's all or nothing_

_But my feelings never change_

_[Sarah] _

_Why does he try to read my mind?_

_(I try to read her mind) _

_It's not good to psychoanalyze _

_(She tries to pink a fight to get attention)_

_That's what all of my friends say._

_(That's what all of my friends say)_

_[Ethan and Sarah] _

_You, me_

_We're face to face, _

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing. _

_[Ethan] When I'm yes, she's no_

_[Sarah] When I hold on he just lets go._

_[Ethan and Sarah] We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, no._

Sarah turned back around and walked back to the Morgan's house, as quick as she could. Ethan just paced on his front porch.

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing. _

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a _

_Wouldn't change a thing._

"Hey." Ethan heard a small voice beside him and saw the sitter, smiling.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that." Ethan turned to face the dark beauty, his face full of sorrow.

"It's okay Ethan. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have joked with you." Sarah smiled. Ethan just lifted her chin, and pressed his lips to hers.

Sarah was shocked by the sudden feeling, but then returned his kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ethan smiled against her lips, tugging on her waist and pulling her closer to him.

After a few seconds, Ethan pulled back for air, which Sarah no longer needed.

"I can never stay mad at you, Sarah." Ethan smiled, still holding Sarah by her waist.

"And I wouldn't change a thing." Sarah replied, giving a little giggle and Ethan chuckled, then pressed his lips to Sarah's one more.

* * *

**Okay, I saw this cute little video on youtube. It was Etharah, what else, and it had this song. Here: watch?v=2FXYNqNrMOo&feature=plcp If this one-shot confused you in any way, I'm very sorry. I don't mean to confuse my readers. :P **


	21. ReVamped

_**My ReVamped goes a little something like this... **  
_

* * *

_Revamped (Redone)_

They never saw it coming, especially Ethan and Sarah. They thought he was gone for good, but something happened the day before and he was back, and out for blood.

The pain was excruciating, as Ethan's veins filled with Jesse's venom. Ethan could feel it happen, he was about to die. But, something stopped it.

Another pair of sharp fangs injected into his wrist, but it wasn't as painful as Jesse's. They were soft, and delicate. And then the pain slowly faded from his wrist.

His blood was something she's never tasted, and this was Sarah's first drink. It's was like a sweet nectar, and she could taste something hidden. His love.

Ethan tried to stop her, but Sarah was doing this for him, and only him. He never wanted her to save him, but she needed him to live. This life that she lived, was something she never wanted him to endure.

After she drank all the venom out, she stopped drinking and watched as the seer slowly closed his eyes and passed out. It was done.

He awoke that same night, and laid in his bed with his sister, Benny and Benny's grandmother at his side. He felt terrible, Sarah is a full vampire, all because of him.

Of course, Benny had to make a joke out of it. This was a serious moment.

She stands outside of his house, with Rory and Erica. They say it'll be okay, and that she'll get the hang of it. They welcome her to the rest of her life, and then fly off into the night.

All Sarah can think about right now, is _him_. She never wanted this life, and certainly didn't want this for him. To live forever at the age of 17.

She swallows her voice and walks up to the Morgan's front porch. One soft knock and Benny opened the door. He guided Sarah upstairs into Ethan's bedroom.

Grandma Weir glances at Sarah and greets her. Then decides to let the now full vampire and seer have time to themselves, knowing they'll need it.

Now it was just Ethan and Sarah. Sarah sat on Ethan's bed, beside his legs, Ethan still laying down on bed with the icepack to his head.

"How.. are you feeling?" asked Sarah, trying to find her voice after she had just swallowed it.

"I've been better." says Ethan, giving a light chuckle. Sarah can't help but smile at the geek's ability to stay strong after disaster strikes.

There is an awkward silence between the two supernaturals', before Ethan speaks. "Sarah, thank you for saving me. You really shouldn't have though."

The sitter just looks at Ethan, glancing down at the bed, then back up at him. "I should have, and I did. You don't want to be stuck at the age of 15 forever Ethan."

Ethan says nothing, for that he knows Sarah is going to continue. "I'd rather go through days and days of torture, and know that I'm never going to grow old.

"You have a life Ethan, live it. Grow up, go to collage, get married, have kids. Those are things that I'm never going to be able to give you."

At that moment, both teens blushed.

"I don't regret saving you Ethan, I did it for a reason."

Now that Sarah's done speaking, it is now Ethan's turn as he tries to find the words. This is his chance too tell Sarah how he feels. How he's always felt.

"Sarah," he breathes. "I love you."

Sarah can barely believe her ears. Ethan had just told her he loved her. She knew she felt the same way, but at times she was never sure.

"That's why I don't care if I turned, I'd be able to be with you forever. I know, it's sort of lame, but it's the truth."

By now, he's speaking from his heart, and he can't stop.

"I thought it was just a crush but then I soon realized that it was much more than that. Sarah, it's like meeting someone for the first time, and knowing right then and there that you're meant for each other."

His words, they're beautiful. Sarah's never heard such amazing words from anyone before. She can't help but let a few tears escape her eyes.

Ethan takes the icepack from his head and places it on his nightstand beside his bed and sits straight up. It takes all his courage, but he's ready.

In one swift movement, he kisses her. The kiss he's been waiting for since they met, and it's nothing like he's ever imagined. It's much better.

Inside, butterflies abrupt in the pit of her stomach and it takes a moment, but she returns Ethan's kiss.

For a brief moment, their lips dance, moving in sync as one, but soon oxygen is now needed and Ethan pulls back. As their lips disconnect, Ethan's eyes flutter open, as does Sarah, and they both smile.

It's silent, but it's perfect. They stare into each other's eyes, smiling. Ethan's heart beat is racing a mile a minute, and if Sarah was human, hers would be too.

"Wow." He breathes, giving it a light chuckle again. Sarah, who is lost for words, just smiles. The only thing she can do after that shocking, yet pure bliss she had just enjoyed.

In the heat of the moment, Sarah leans in and kisses Ethan for the second time. Ethan, used to the sudden feeling, returned her kiss.

The door creeks open and there stands Benny, who clears his throat and the two supernaturals' pull back. Benny smiles. "It's time to go Sarah."

Sarah nods and stands from the bed to follow behind Benny, but Ethan grabs her hand and pulls her down for a third kiss. This sweet, passionate kiss lasts for a few minutes before Sarah pulls back and smiles. She softly whispers something, before she leaves.

"I love you too."

With that, she walks out of Ethan's room and closes the door behind her. Sarah leaves the Morgan's house, the smile still plastered on her lips, and will probably never leave.

Ethan's alone in his room, lying back on the pillows, his smile still there. After all this time, after all they've been through, she had returned his feelings, and she still does.

His heart beat does another flip, as he closes his eyes and slowly drifts off too sleep. That night, he dreamt about _her_.

* * *

**_THIS is how it should have ended, but as we all know, it didn't. Sadly. But, I have a tight feeling that the "I love you"s will come, I know it! I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, but I do own my thoughts on how season 1 should have ended.. and my writing of course. Thanks for stopping by! _**

**_Oh! One more review and I hit 100! Could ya' help out a sista'? Thank you. :) _**


	22. Gone

_**Okay, I have an idea for both Bennica and Etharah. It's really sad, so please, bare with me….**_

* * *

Ethan's POV

Benny and I are sitting in a hospital, with the two loves of our lives are laying in the beds in front of us, unconscious.

They're no longer vampires, since we've found a cure. I felt tears pouring down my face as I remembered what had caused this.

* * *

_Flashback (And Erica and Sarah are human)_

As Benny and I walk home from school, I hear screaming from inside Sarah's house. We run up and knock on the door, but no one answers it. The screaming continues and I'm seriously worried. I look at Benny, and he has the same look on his face.

The door is open, and now I'm scared. We follow the sound of yelling into the basement and see that Erica and Sarah are fighting with Sarah's father, while Sarah's mother is standing on the steps, crying.

"I hate you!" Sarah screams, tears rolling down her face. Her father just growls and shoves Sarah back. I feel anger suddenly rise into my heart as I watch them fight.

Erica is also fighting Sarah's father, shoving him backwards when he hits Sarah. But, when she strikes, he strikes her right back. Benny, who's about had it, jumps from behind me and is now trying to protect Erica.

Moments pass, and now Erica and Benny are fighting Sarah's father as Sarah runs into my arms, tears still rolling down her cheeks. I try to calm her down, but her father manages to push passed Benny and Erica, and he makes his way towards me. I push Sarah behind me, and stand my ground.

"You." He growls at me. I gulp and my eyes grow wide. "What did you do to my daughter? You son of a bitch!" He shoves me backwards down onto the stairs. I'm shocked, and confused. What was he talking about?

"Dad! Stop it!" Sarah screams and shoves her father again, straight into the brick wall behind him. He hits it and hisses in pain - not the vampire hiss - and glares at Sarah.

He charges at her, and Erica blocks his path, and he rams right into Erica, who is flung back into the wall behind her. Benny runs to her side, a few tears escaping his eyes. "Erica, shh, it's okay. Oh, god."

Sarah gasps and looks at her best friend, who now has a scar on her forehead and is bleeding. She doesn't see her father, who's now charging again at her, and he knocks her onto the ground.

Her head hits the ground and I run over to her. Before I can get too her, her father shoves me off and glares at me. "You little piece of garbage."

"What did I do?" I ask curiously, and glance at Sarah.

"You know what you did. You got my fucking daughter pregnant you little piece of shit!" He growls and goes to ram into me, but I move out of the way quickly and ran to Sarah's side.

Benny looked at me, saying nothing. He picked up Erica and ran up the stairs and out of the house. I looked down and Sarah made a small whisper. "Ethan?"

I nodded, trying to smile. "Yeah, I'm here." I move a few strands of hair out of her face.

She just smiled and then slowly closed her eyes. **(A/N: She's not dead) **I felt my heart slowly breaking as I watched her close her eyes. I picked her up, just as Benny did with Erica, and ran her to the nearest hospital.

* * *

_Back to Reality _

And that's how Benny and I ended up in the hospital. The whole time, they were fighting because Sarah's father was mad. Sarah was pregnant. She is pregnant.

All I could hear was the monitors beeping, and Benny mumbling things to himself. I looked over at Benny, who in turn, looked at me. He let one tear roll down his left cheek.

"Benny, it'll be okay." _I hope. _

He just nodded and went back to looking at the floor with his fingers running through his hair. I wouldn't believe me either. I looked up at Sarah, who was still unconscious on her hospital bed.

Suddenly, a gasp for air is heard from our blonde friend and Benny jerks his head up. He sees that Erica is now awake and a giant smile forms on his lips. He runs to her bed side and starts to cry again.

I was happy for him, Erica was awake and he was now kissing her passionately. I just watched as Sarah kept breathing, but her eyes were still closed.

The doctor walked in and saw that Benny and Erica were now done kissing and just staring at each other. He glanced at Sarah, then her monitor, then down at his chart. I looked up at him, and he looked at me.

With that, he didn't say a word and left. I sighed and sat next to Sarah's bed. I slipped her hand into mine and just sat there. "Please wake up Sarah… please." My voice squeaked under all the tears.

Benny and Erica are now watching me as I lay my head down on Sarah's bed and let all my tears escape.

At that moment, I hear a slight whimper. "Ethan…?" I look up and find that Sarah's eyes were open, and she was sitting up straight a little bit.

My heart started beating a mile a minute, as a wide smile grew on my lips. I quickly wrapped Sarah in a hug, and I felt her hands wrap around mine.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, this is all my fault." I whisper, still holding her in my arms.

She said nothing, but she just held me tighter. Slowly, her grasp on me started to loosen, and now I was scared. I pulled back and saw that Sarah had died in my arms. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing had stopped.

"No. No, no, no. Sarah, no. Please, come back. Sarah, please." I whimpered, holding her tightly again, tears now streaming down my face like Niagara Falls.

"I love you Sarah." I whispered. "I love you." I pulled back and shook her slightly. "Sarah, come back. I love you."

She didn't respond, and my heart slowly broke, piece by piece. "Sarah.." My voice squeaked out as I cried. "Please."

I looked over at Erica after sitting in my chair beside Sarah's bed, she was crying, as was Benny. But, I think I was the worst.

The love of my life had just died in my arms, and the only the thing I could feel in my heart was pain.

She was gone…

* * *

_**I literally cried making this one-shot. And I'm still crying.. oh my gosh... excuse me a moment... Okay. So basically, Sarah's father was mad because after school, when Erica and Sarah went to her house, Sarah told her parents that she was pregnant. And the entire one-shot, they're human. Sarah's father goes bazurk, and he starts throwing things, then starts hitting Sarah. Taking his anger out on her. Erica steps in, and that's basically where you came in. I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, but I do own my own tears that came while making this oneshot. :( **_


	23. I Won't Regret

Normal Friday night. Jane's asleep, Ethan's up in his room, and Sarah is downstairs. Usually something supernatural would happen, and they would have to fight it, but it's a dull night.

Ethan sighs and drops his pencil on his desk, and makes his way downstairs, too see Sarah curled up on the couch, a blanket pulled too her chest, and a hand running through her hair.

"Sarah?" Ethan says softly, hoping not to startle the vampire as he walks over to her. Sarah gasps slightly and quickly wipes her wet cheeks. As Ethan draws closer, he can tell that she's been crying. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Ethan, don't worry about it." Sarah shrugs and avoids Ethan's eyes. She sits up straight and starts to fold the blanket she was covered in.

Ethan's hands stop her and he sits beside her. "Sarah, you're my friend, and you were crying, of course I'm going to worry." He gently lifts her chin, and both of their eyes meet.

Sarah sighs and closes her eyes for a minute before parting her lips to speak. "I was just thinking of how you and Jane will grow up, and I'll be stuck here, at the age of 17 for the rest of my life. I may never get too see you guys again, and well.." Sarah couldn't talk without her tears choking her.

"I mean, we've had so much fun together. Besides me becoming a full vampire. We battled zombies, Erica and I were under a love potion, which I know you and Benny enjoyed."

Ethan slightly chuckled as the sitter continued.

"And when the alligators came, or the time we had to slay your car." This time it was Sarah's turn to chuckle, while she remembered the good times.

"Now, you'll grow up and get married, have kids, and die. While I'm stuck _remembering _our past. The problem is, I won't be there to share it with anyone; who will actually listen to them at least."

Ethan sighed and glanced down at the floor, then back up at the radio that peeked through the wooden cabinets in the living room. He stood up from the couch and turned on a slow song. Sarah, after hearing the soft melody, looked up at Ethan curiously.

He held out a hand for her, and smiled. "Then, let's make as many memories as we can." After hearing Ethan's words, a small smile crept onto Sarah's face and she gladly took Ethan's hand.

Ethan pushed the coffee table against the couch, and guided Sarah into the middle of the living room. He then wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist, as hers wrapped around his neck. They were far apart, but close enough to feel each other's warmth.

As the music started to get louder, butterflies erupted in Ethan's stomach as he slowly pulled Sarah closer to him, hoping she didn't realize. Sarah did realize and continued to smile.

He couldn't believe that he was dancing with Sarah, and they were getting closer and closer by the second. To Ethan, this moment couldn't be perfect. To Sarah, she looked into Ethan's eyes, and ever-so-slowly did she find that she was falling in love with him.

Of course, they had been friends for a very long time, and they had their cute little moments at times, but Sarah never thought she'd be falling in love with someone, let alone Ethan.

Ethan, on the other hand, knew straight away how he felt about Sarah. Would he ever admit it? Probably not. However, Ethan didn't know that Sarah had returned his feelings. But, as always, the truth must be discovered.

"This is nice." Sarah spoke softly, breaking the silence between the two supernaturals. Ethan nodded in response. What else could he say? After that, they just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like a very long time.

Something started to build up inside of Ethan as he looked at Sarah. He didn't know what it was, but it was strong. So strong that Ethan felt himself leaning in slowly towards Sarah.

As many things, this didn't go unnoticed by Sarah. She watched as Ethan leaned in, and as he glanced down at her full, pink lips. He grew closer and closer, and her eyes fluttered closed and awaited the impact that she'd been wanted since they had met.

With only a few centimeters apart, Ethan quickly closed the space between them and captured the vampiress's lips. At first it was slow and sweet, but once they got into it, Sarah began to speed up the kiss.

Lips overlapping lips, Ethan gently backed Sarah up into the arch of the foyer, as Sarah pulled Ethan's body closer to her. Her hands ran up his back and into his hair, as Ethan's tongue asked for entrance into Sarah's mouth.

She gladly granted him access, and both tongues started to battle, while their lips still tangled. With every little kiss, Ethan would gasp for air and come back for more of Sarah.

Sarah's eyes fluttered open, as did Ethan's, and they watched each other as their kiss continued. Ethan wanted this kiss to last forever, but sadly his lungs started to beg for air, and he pulled away from Sarah.

Both of them were speechless, and they both smiled. Ethan, panting for air, couldn't believe he had just kissed Sarah. Sarah was amazed and slightly shocked by what had just happened.

"Wow." Ethan said under his breath, as he still panted. His chest rose up and down, and Sarah could hear Ethan's heart beating a mile a minute. Sarah nodded, closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Ethan asked, slowly pulling away from Sarah. She nodded again, and her eyes opened. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… I'm hungry and your heart… and…"

Ethan didn't need to know any more, he already knew what she was referring too. He tried to slowly calm his heart rate down, and he sat down on the couch.

Sarah followed and kept herself in control. Although it was hard for her to be around Ethan, and not drink him senseless, she tried, for Ethan.

For a moment, he thought. What would life be like as an immortal? How hard could it be not to drink human blood? He already knew the feeling of venom spreading through his veins, so that question was answered.

Ethan parted his lips and looked up at Sarah. He scooted close enough that their legs were against each other, and his body was right next to Sarah's.

Sarah, curious and slightly afraid, just watched as Ethan looked at her. His lips were parted, as if he were going to kiss her again. Which he wasn't.

"Sarah.." Ethan paused, taking a breath before continuing . "Change me."

She was shocked at Ethan's words, and fear spread through her eyes. She shook her head multiple times. "No, Ethan. I couldn't do that. No, I won't."

Ethan sighed. "Sarah, I hate seeing you miserable. Don't say that you'll be alone forever, because you won't. You'll have Erica, and I'm sure Rory will still be around. Most importantly, I'll be here. But, only if you change me."

"Ethan, I can't. Not for myself. I can't change you because I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life, I won't do that." Sarah replied, her voice almost cracking.

"It won't be just for you, it'll be for me too. Sarah, you're not the only one that doesn't think about this. I think about it too. Sure, it's a little scary, but it won't matter. Because I know that after everything is over, I'll still have you."

"I don't want to lose you either Sarah, just like you don't want to lose me. I know you won't hurt me, because I trust you."

"There are so many things in this world I'll be giving up, but do you honestly think I care? No, I don't. The only thing I will ever need in this world… is you."

By this point, tears were on the verge of spilling out of Sarah's eyes. Ethan kept talking and held onto Sarah's hands, as tight as he could.

"I love you."

If Sarah was still human, her heart would be beating as fast as a cheetah. She knew she felt the same way, but she just couldn't get the words out. A few minutes passed, and Ethan's heart started to slowly break because Sarah didn't reply, and he thought she didn't return his feelings.

But, he was wrong when he heard the next four words escape Sarah's lips. "I love you too."

A smile crept onto Ethan's face once more and he leaned into kiss the sitter again, except this kiss meant so much more. Both could feel each other's love for one another.

When Ethan broke the second kiss, he parted his lips to speak once more. "I know you won't change me, but if you do, you need to know I won't regret this, and neither should you."

Sarah fluttered her eyes closed and nodded. A tear escaped her closed eye lid and she leaned in towards Ethan's neck, as he tilted his head too the side. His eyes closed as well, and he waited for the sudden shock of Sarah's venom.

Her fangs injected into his neck, but all Ethan felt was a soft bite, like Sarah wasn't even trying. Although he could tell she was drinking from him, because he slowly got dizzy, and felt weak all of a sudden.

After a while, Sarah knew she drank enough and pulled away from Ethan and watched as his body twitched beside her. Mostly from the venom she had just injected into his blood stream.

Slowly, she began to doubt her decision and wanted so badly to drink the venom right back out, but Ethan's words still rang in her head. _"I won't regret this, and neither should you."_

Moments passed and Ethan stopped moving. The venom had ran to every part of his body, and he was now a fledgling.

* * *

The next morning, Ethan awoke in his bed. He knew he didn't fall asleep in his room, it was in the living room. Then, he started to remember what happened last night, and opened his mouth and his fingers grazed his teeth.

His normal teeth were now replaced with sharp and pointy fangs. Ethan stood from his bed and walked over to the mirror in his room. He looked into the mirror and could barely make out his own reflection.

Slowly, the door handle began to turn and Ethan hurried onto his bed, where he pretended to be asleep. He heard footsteps making their way to his bed before he heard a very familiar voice.

"Ethan?" Sarah asked, gently shaking the new fledgling/seer. Ethan's eyes opened ever-so-slightly, and he smiled. "Hi." He spoke under his breath.

Sarah returned his smile and sighed happily. "How are you feeling?" She asked, running a few fingers through his hair.

"Better than ever." He replied, giving a light chuckle. He felt stronger, and faster, something like a superhero.

"That's good." Added the sitter, who looked down at Ethan's bed sheets. Ethan sat up straight and looked down at Sarah.

"About last night, Sarah. I told you, don't regret what you did. I don't. I'm glad you changed me."

She nodded and sniffled slightly. She was crying again, so Ethan lifted up her chin and gently, and softly, kissed her lips. Sarah, shocked and relieved by the sudden feeling, returned Ethan's kiss.

Now that Ethan didn't need air, the kiss could last longer, but he pulled away anyway to speak. "You don't regret it, do you?"

Sarah shook her head and smiled. "No, I don't regret it Ethan."

Ethan sighed happily and pecked Sarah on the lips. "Good." He pecked Sarah a few more times before the kiss grew into another passionate kiss that lasted longer than the one the night before.

He was glad that he was now a fledgling. Because it meant he wouldn't be spending the rest of his life without Sarah. She meant the world to him, and without her, he wouldn't know what to do. She meant everything to him, he loved her.

As for Sarah, she couldn't be happier. After everything they had been through together, Ethan was finally hers, and hers alone. He was the one she could kiss whenever she wanted. He was the one she would ever need. He was the one she loved.

* * *

_**I know, it's a really ODD story, but I just wanted to try it. Ehh, tell me what you think. Pleeeease. Oh, and if you would like, I'm open to any ideas any of my wonderful readers come up with. :) **_

_**I do NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire, but I do own my own writing. **_


	24. Authors Note New Vlog

_**Hey everyone, I have yet another Author's note. **_

_**For the next few days, I won't be able to update, but I will next week. My friend is coming to visit and I haven't seen her in like, forever, so we're gonna spend some time together. So, updates are gonna be slow. Sorry. **_

_**Also, me and my sister have a new vlog on youtube for updates on stories, chapters, my new Auslly series on Youtube, and things we want to talk about. **_

_**Link - watch?v=a1wMjj338SU&feature= **_

_**Thanks :)**_


	25. Doppelgängers

_**Hey there all my Etharah fans. I'm really sorry I haven't update or added any one shots, so I'm hoping this one will be long and make up for my horrible absence. Oh, and hey, did y'all see the almost kiss in Halloweird? AHHHHHHH! :D**_

* * *

Closing her locker, Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes slowly. She could still feel his warm breath on her lips, and the beating of his heart was ringing in her head. Sarah shook herself back into reality and tried to clear her thoughts.

That is until Benny made his way over to her. "Hey Sarah." He smiled and leaned up against the locker next to hers. "Have you seen Ethan lately?"

Sarah shook her head, glancing around the school. "No, I thought he'd be with you." She said to the spellmaster, gaining a curious look from him.

"Well, if he's not with you, and not with me, where could he be?" Benny asked. Sarah shrugged her shoulders, until a familiar scent filled the air and she turned her attention to the school doors.

A brunette with a black leather jacket and black shades, jeans and black converses walked through the door, almost in slow motion. His hair was styled almost like Benny's. As he approached Sarah and Benny, Sarah remembered that familiar scent.

"Ethan?" Sarah asked, as he took off his sunglasses. He smirked leaned on the other locker.

"Sup." He nodded, than looked at Benny. He saw that Benny's collar was down, and decided to fix it. After popping Benny's collar, he nodded then looked back to Sarah.

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked, glancing down at Ethan's choice in clothing.

Ethan shrugged and chuckled. "Oh, nothing much. Just decided to change it up a little."

Sarah didn't want to admit it, but Ethan looked pretty good. But, it was weird for him to dress like this. She glanced down at Ethan's clothing again before the bell rang. "Gotta go."

"Wait," Ethan said, grabbing the sitter by the arm and stopping her. "You, me, date tonight." He winked.

"Uhh, okay?" Sarah said, raising an eyebrow at him, suddenly curious. She tugged and freed her arm, then made her way to class. There was something going on, and Sarah intended to figure it out.

* * *

Ethan stood at his locker, organizing his books and such, when a certain vampire showed up beside him, scaring him. He jumped and placed a hand on his chest, trying to control his breathing. "Jeez, Sarah, don't jump out at me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Sarah just giggled and took a step forward towards the seer, only to cause him to step back. "S-Sarah, are you okay?"

The sitter nodded, and smiled, taking a few more steps towards Ethan. A few beads of sweat started to form on Ethan's forehead, and when Sarah got to close, he quickly dodged her and moved to the side. "Y-You sure? You're acting.. st-strange."

"I'm fine, Ethan." Sarah replied, still moving towards Ethan. Suddenly, Ethan's back hit a corner and now he was stuck between a wall, and Sarah.

Sarah giggled once more, running a finger down Ethan's shirt, than placed a kiss on his cheek. Ethan completely froze, and his mouth fell open.

Sarah smiled and closed his lips with her finger. "You, me, date tonight."

Ethan quickly nodded, a smile forming on his lips. Sarah watched as Ethan grinned like a goof, than made her way down the hall. Ethan did a little victory in his head and the rest of the day, he smiled.

* * *

"So, you have a date with the dork?" Erica asked, scoffing between her words.

Sarah nodded and clutched her books to her chest, hiding a shy smile. "Yeah, and I didn't know Ethan was so… courageous."

Erica couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Wait, so let me get this straight. Ethan, the shy, dork, always nervous around you nerd, just said that you'd go on a date with him?"

"That's exactly what happened Erica. He just, told me. He wasn't nervous at all." Sarah replied.

"Okay, either he got hit on the head with a rock, or there's something going on." Said the blonde, folding her arms and slipping on her sunglasses as they made their way out of the school doors.

Sarah did the same and her smile slowly dropped. "Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. Ethan would never act like that."

"I wish." Sarah mumbled.

"What was that?" Erica asked, a smirk forming. "You wish that the nerd was a little more… bad boy-ish?"

Sarah lightly slapped her best friend and rolled her eyes. "Maybe a little, but let's find out what's going on. I think you might be right."

* * *

"So, Sarah just came up to you, kissed you then said you two were going on a date?" Benny asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Ethan nodded and smiled. "Yeah, exactly."

"Dude, you told her you were going on a date earlier today. Why did she ask you out, if you already did?" Benny shook his head, trying to understand.

"I didn't ask Sarah out. Remember the last time I tried?" Ethan said, referring to the love potion Benny had made, which turned out to be a horrible experience in the end.

"Yeah, yeah. All the girls were trying to kill us. But, seriously E, you already asked her out, than she turns around and asks _you _out?" Benny asks, grabbing his spell book quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan says, watching his friend flip through the pages of his spell book. Benny points to a page, and looks up at Ethan.

"Parallel universes!" Benny exclaims, a wide grin across his face.

Ethan's eyebrows knitted together and he looked curiously at Benny, before Benny turned the book to show Ethan. Ethan studied the page and his eyes grew huge.

"So, wait, the Sarah that asked me out, was from a different universe? And, the Ethan that asked Sarah out-"

Benny finished the seer's sentence, nodding his head. "Was from a different universe."

Ethan folded his lips, and his eyes grew huge once more. "Sarah!" He dashed downstairs, Benny following behind him.

"Dude, where are we going?" Benny asked, as he put his spell book back into his satchel.

"We know that the other Ethan and Sarah are from a parallel universe, but our Sarah doesn't know that! We've got to warn her!" Ethan said, slipping on his jacket before dashing out of his house.

Benny's eyes grew huge and he followed his friend, both running as fast as they can.

* * *

"This is nice." Sarah smiled, raising her glass as Ethan smirked and raised his.

Ethan nodded and they gently banged their glasses together. "Indeed." He took a sip of his drink, than looked out of the window.

"Is there something wrong?" Sarah asked, glancing out the window, then back to Ethan.

Ethan shook his head and smiled. "No, nothing's wrong." Sarah returned his smile and went back to eating. Ethan, again, looked out of the window and his smile turned into a scowl.

* * *

"Ethan! They could be anywhere!" Benny exclaimed, still trying to catch up to his friend.

"That's why we have to look Ben!" Ethan replied, looking around the quiet, empty town. Suddenly, he looked across the street to find Sarah sitting at a table, romantic candles lit, and an evil version of him.

"Found them!" Ethan exclaimed and ran across the road, bursting into the little café. Suddenly, Sarah caught the eye of Ethan, and gasped.

"Ethan! And, Ethan? Two Ethans'?" Sarah asked in disbelief. She glanced from the Ethan currently sitting down, and the Ethan standing up at the door. Another person barged in and smiled, trying to catch his breath. Benny.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked as he stood from his chair, turning his attention to the other Ethan across the room. "Where is Sarah, shouldn't she be occupying you?"

"Ahem! I'm right here!" Sarah interrupted.

"Sarah, no time to explain. Parallel universes, two versions of us." The good Ethan said, glancing from the evil Ethan, to Sarah, then back to the other Ethan.

"If you don't mind, we're in the middle of date." The evil Ethan said, holding Sarah's hand and leading her out of the café, out onto the street.

"No, let go of me." Sarah pulled her hand away, standing in the middle of the street, as the other Ethan and Benny followed them. "I'm not going anywhere, until someone explains to me what the heck is going on!"

"Honestly, I really don't know Sarah. All I know is that he's evil." Ethan replied, and Benny nodded.

Suddenly, another Sarah and Benny appeared besides the evil Ethan. Sarah already bared her fangs, while the real Sarah gulped. Benny with a smug grin on his face, tilted his head and looked at the real Benny.

"Man, I didn't know I looked _that _great!" Benny exclaimed, nodding to his doppelganger. Ethan nudged his friend and gave him a "Not The Time" look. Benny shrugged his shoulders and tried to speak, before the evil Ethan cut him off.

"See, we needed someone to take our place in our universe, and we know that there's always a parallel universe, so we came here." The evil Ethan explained, then looked over to the evil Sarah.

"And, because you all look like us, we tried to persuade you to take our spots, while we came here, and took over." Sarah smirked.

The real Sarah stood her ground, while the real Benny and Ethan stood behind her.

"It was actually quite easy to tap into the pleasure center of your brains, and exploit your dreams. Once that was done, we could take control of your minds and swop places." The evil Ethan added and smiled.

"Benny," The evil Benny stated. "was actually easy. All you had to give him was money, candy and the ability to change clothes whenever he wanted."

The real Ethan looked to Benny beside him, who made a face. "What? In case you wake up late for school, you can just use your powers to change clothes." Ethan rolled his eyes and looked back at the other group.

"Ethan was close to easy. All I had to do was get him a date with the girl of his dreams, meaning me." Sarah continued to smirk. "But, he had already figured out our secret."

"And you." The evil Ethan looked to the real Sarah, who in turn, gulped once more and stood her ground. "You wanted to hear those three little words, didn't you? From that one special guy. Yawn by the way."

"But, since you all know the secret, we're gonna have to kill you. Sorry." The evil Benny pouted, looking towards the real Benny, who's eyes went huge.

The real Sarah bared her fangs and attacked the evil vampiress, both using super speed as they throw punches and kicks. The evil Sarah sidekicks Sarah to the ground, and smirks. "You're weak."

Sarah growled and attacked her doppelganger yet again.

Both Benny's pulled out their spell books, but the real Benny was fast, and quickly read a spell. "Remittere rerum natura!"**[1] **The evil Benny was about to speak, before lighting hit him, and he turned into dust.

By this point, both Ethan's were throwing punches. The evil Ethan threw a punch, and the real Ethan dodged it. The real Ethan went to throw one punch at his doppelganger, but suddenly he was turned into dust.

Ethan looked over at Benny and smiled, giving him a thumbs up. They both heard a groan from both vampiress's, and Benny proceeded to repeat the spell.

Sarah and her doppelganger hand their hands struggling for dominance, when the doppelganger quickly turned to dust, and because of her strength, Sarah ran right into Ethan's arms.

On impact, Ethan fell onto the ground, with Sarah on top of him. Ethan was breathless, as he looked up at the sitter, who looked down at him. The streetlights from behind her lit up her face, and Ethan smiled. "You okay?" He whispered.

Sarah nodded and stood up, helping Ethan off the ground. He thanked her and looked to Benny. "Thanks dude." Benny nodded and gave a slight wink to Ethan.

"Benny, how'd you know which one was the real one?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Uh, would the real Sarah scream "I won't let you hurt Ethan!" ?" Benny smirked, causing both the sitter and seer to blush.

Ethan smiled and nudged both of his friends, avoiding eye contact with Sarah. "Come on guys, let's go home."

* * *

"That was a crazy night. I'm gonna head home and crash." Benny said, waving to his friends before making his way out of the front door.

Both Ethan and Sarah waved, watching their friend leave, before turning their attention to each other. "Thanks for saving me back there." Sarah smiled.

"No problem." Ethan replied, rubbing the palms of his hands on his pants. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. "So, what did you find attractive… about the other Ethan?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Uh, I liked his eyes, and his hair. Everything else just reminded me of those jerks in school. What about the other Sarah? What did you like about her?"

"S-Same as you. Her eyes and her hair." Ethan smiled shyly. Sarah nodded her head.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you tell the other Sarah that you wouldn't let her hurt me?" Ethan asked, his heart rate slowly rising.

"'Cause, you're my friend, and if anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." Sarah replied softly.

"Me too." Ethan chuckled.

It was an awkward silence for a while, before Ethan took another deep breath. Suddenly, he heard his voice being said from beside him, and he turned to look at Sarah, but was stopped when he felt a pair of lips on his.

They were cold, but soft. Reality hit him, and he found that Sarah was kissing him. Slowly, he returned her kiss, placing both of his hands on her upper arm, next to her shoulders, as hers explored his hair.

Sarah pulled back, and looked down at Ethan's swollen lips, giving a light chuckle.

Ethan's hair was a mess, but frankly he didn't care. "Wow." He whispered, chuckling under his breath and gave a small smile.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, wow."

Ethan leaned in and went in for one more kiss, which Sarah granted him. It was slow and romantic, before Ethan slowly leaned over Sarah's body, laying her down on the couch.

Benny barged through the front door, and looked to find his friend. "Hey Ethan, I forgot my- HOLY MACORONI!" Benny exclaimed, causing the two supernaturals' to break apart and blush. Ethan sat on the far side of the couch.

"I, just forgot my book." He quickly grabbed his book and gave a slight smirk. "Go ahead, and uh, continue." Benny said, before closing the door behind him.

Sarah rolled her eyes. No matter how bad she wanted to continue, she got up off the couch and picked a movie, then sat beside Ethan. "Green Lantern?"

Ethan nodded and smiled, then pulled that old trick. He pretended to yawn and stretch his arm around Sarah's shoulders. Sarah giggled softly and pecked Ethan's cheek, causing him to blush.

Everything was perfect for both Sarah and Ethan. Doppelgangers were gone, and the best part was, Ethan finally got his kiss from the girl of his dreams.

* * *

**[1]: **_**Latin for 'send back to real world'. Meaning, it sent them back to the world they came from. **_

_**So, what did you guys think? Does that make up for my absence? I hope so, or else I'll have to update more. **_

_**Guess what! I have a Tumblr! Yes, it's the same as my Fanfiction name. **_

_**And who's is ready for the Etharah date? OH MY GOSH! I'M SO EXCITED I'M ABOUT TO JIZZ MY PANTS! Lol, not literally, but you get my point. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews? **_


	26. Territorial

_**Oh, it's so great to hear from my friends. See, I don't see you guys as my reviewers, I see you guys as my friends. My wonderful, funny, amazing, friends! I love you all! :)**_

_**Anyway, here's another one-shot. Now, this one was an idea I had like way back when, and some of my friends said I should do a one-shot like this. So, tell me what ya' think my good friends! **_

_**As for all my Etharah stories, it's going to be a while until I can update them, sorry. Love in the Afterlife is going to take a while, I just started on the second chapter, but I'm stumped. As for Rewritten, I'm almost done with the last chapters. **_

_**Again, love you all, I hope you love this one-shot!**_

* * *

As we all know, vampires are super territorial. They don't like it when you mess with their food, or their friends. Of course, there are the ones who aren't territorial, as far as they know.

Sarah is one of them. In the past, yes, she would be very protective of her friends, mostly because she doesn't want them to get hurt. She never felt territorial, not one bit.

But, ever since she met Ethan Morgan, she can't help it now. When girls pass by and smile at Ethan, she wants so badly to bite their heads' off. She didn't do it for possible reasons that would ruin everything.

Ethan, as usual, didn't notice the girls or Sarah's constant growls.

Lately, Sarah has been tense lately. Ethan's growing up, changing his look, and girls' are starting to notice all over the school. Sarah is trying very hard not to blow her cover, but with all this new attention on Ethan, it's difficult.

She liked it when no one knew Ethan, where girls' would shun him and Benny away, and where she had all Ethan's attention. Not that she's jealous or anything. She just missed her friends. Yeah, that's it.

"So, where are the Nerds on Demand?" Erica teased.

Sarah rolled her eyes and continued to fill her locker with her books, giving out a little sigh, which she hoped Erica didn't hear. "Oh, Benny's in Chemistry, and I don't really know where Ethan is."

Erica nodded her head, folding her arms and smirked. "You haven't heard the news around school, have you?"

The sitter turned her head around to look curiously at her blonde friend, raising an eyebrow at her. "No, why?"

"I heard that the nerd-"

Sarah cut her friend off, giving her a scoff. "His name is Ethan."

"Okay, okay. I heard that _Ethan _has a girlfriend now." Erica continued to smirk, waiting for her friend to blow up in rage and jealousy, which never came.

"Oh, good for him." Came Sarah's response. She shut her locker and clutched her book to her chest, and walked off to class.

During class, it was very hard for Sarah to concentrate. Her mind kept wandering off into a day dream. More like a nightmare.

"_Hey Ethan." Sarah smiled, walking up and standing next to Ethan. "Am I still babysitting tonight?" _

_Ethan shook his head and smiled. "No, my parents are taking Jane to the movies with them, and I have a date tonight. Nobody is gonna be at the house." _

_Sarah's lips formed an O shape as she nodded her head. "So, you have a date tonight. With who?" _

_Ethan's smile grew wider, as a certain blonde walked up from behind Sarah, and intertwined her hand with Ethan's. _

"_Erica?" Sarah asked in disbelief. _

"_Hey Sarah." Erica replied, giving a slight smirk. "So, Ethan, I was thinking later tonight, we could stay at your place. Hang out, have a little fun." _

_Ethan nodded. "Sure, sounds fun." _

_The bell rang, causing the three friends to look up at the ceiling then back down at each other. _

"_Well, that's my cue." Ethan said. "Later Erica." He quickly pecked Erica's lips, than ran to class. _

_Sarah stood there, in shock. "Since when have you been interested in Ethan? I thought you hated Ethan." _

"_Oh, I do. But, I don't hate is blood." Erica gave a slight wink before walking off to lunch. Sarah's mouth dropped, but before she could catch her friend, Erica was already gone. _

"_Ms. Fox! Ms. Fox!" _

Sarah's eyes opened wide, and she looked around the room. All of the other students had left, and Mr. Ken was in front of her desk. "Sorry sir." She quickly stood and grabbed her books.

* * *

On her way to the Morgan's house, Sarah sighed as her nightmare still played in her head. What if Erica was right? What if Ethan was dating Erica? Why would they hide it from her?

She took a deep breath and stood on the front porch, hesitating before knocking on the door. She heard someone rush down the stairs, Ethan. "I got it mom!"

Sarah lightly giggled and waited for Ethan to open the door, which he did after a few minutes. He gave her that lop-sided smile she loved and let her in.

"Thanks. So, where are your parents going now?" Sarah asked as they made their way into the living room.

Ethan shoved his hands in his pockets. "Uh, they're um, going to an anniversary dinner. With Jane."

Sarah looked at him curiously, raising a brow at him as she sat down on the couch. "If it's their anniversary dinner, why bring Jane?"

"Because um, it's Jane's birthday." Ethan replied shyly.

Sarah's lips formed an _O _shape as she looked around the living room. Nothing had changed, and nothing ever did. Everything was in the same place when she came, and hopefully when she left. Unless, Benny came over at one point of the night and decided to play light sabers with Ethan.

"Okay, well, we're off. Sarah, we'll be back around midnight. Jane wants to go see that new movie, Hotel Pennsylvania **[1]**. It's this cartoon movie about vampires and humans." Mrs. Morgan chuckled, and opened the door, letting Jane out first.

"Bye Sarah!" Jane exclaimed on her way out. Sarah waved and smiled.

"Oh, and Ethan, if Benny comes over, tell him not to touch those Halloween cookies I made. If he does, he's in big trouble." Samantha warns, pointing her index finger at her son.

Ethan nods in agreement and smiles. Mr. Morgan comes downstairs and slips on his jacket. He looks towards Sarah and Ethan, and speaks. "One more thing. Ethan, please don't mess around."

At first Ethan couldn't quite understand what his dad meant by that, but by the time his father left, Ethan quickly realized what his dad was saying. Ethan's cheeks began to fill with blood, coloring them with a deathly shade of red.

Sarah looked almost astonished, and blushed as well. The two teens' avoided eye contact for a moment, before Sarah spoke.

"So, I hear you have a girlfriend."

Ethan raised an eyebrow at Sarah curiously and laughed. "No I don't. Where'd you hear that?"

Inside, Sarah's stomach did a little flip in excitement, but she kept her cool. "Erica, as usual."

Ethan smirked and just laughed. "Well, I told Benny that I had a new friend in school, who is a girl. Her name is Janelle, and she's new to White Chapel."

"That makes much more sense now." Sarah chuckled. "Is she…supernatural?"

"Yeah, she can talk to animals and control nature." Ethan replied. "Kind of like a wizard, but not as complicated, and she doesn't speak Latin. I don't see how Erica saw that as a girlfriend."

"Me neither." Sarah shrugged.

"No, I really don't see it. Janelle isn't interested in boys. She's attracted to girls. **[2]**" Ethan said, giving a light smile. "But, it's totally cool with me. At times I think Benny can be a little…" He trailed off.

Sarah's eyes went huge and she laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he constantly looks at himself. Like, earlier today, he said if he could, he would date himself." Ethan couldn't help but let out a little snort, and his eyes went huge.

Sarah ignored this and continued to laugh. "Well, it's either that, or he has really good self-esteem."

Ethan shrugged and said nothing afterwards. The room was full with an awkward silence, but Sarah took a leap of faith, and scooted closer to Ethan. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Ethan, who gulped. He could feel beads of sweat forming.

"S-So, wanna wa-watch a m-movie or s-something?" Ethan said, quickly standing up from the couch, and scurrying over to the movie cabinet under the TV.

Sarah mentally sighed. "Yeah, sure."

Ethan gave a nervous, lop-sided smile, and was about to pick out a movie before something started to puzzle his brain. "Sarah, why did you ask if I had a date? Is it unusual for me to go out with somebody?"

Sarah's eyes became huge for moment, than she looked to the floor, suddenly interested in the glossy, light brown wood. "Oh, I just had this dream in class earlier and I…"

Her trailing off left Ethan still curious as he made his way back to the couch. "What kind of dream?" He asked.

"Well, I was gonna babysit one night, but you told me that I didn't have to because your parents were taking Jane to the movies. Big déjà vu right there." Sarah lightly chuckled, causing Ethan to laugh slightly. "Then you said you had a date. With Erica. But, she wasn't interested in you, only your blood."

After hearing the story, Ethan did a little whistle. "Wow."

Sarah nodded, avoiding eye contact with Ethan. "Yeah, I know. Crazy right?"

Ethan shrugged and laughed. "Sort of. I mean, a date with Erica? That's gotta be the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

Sarah laughed slightly, and said nothing. "Sarah, look." Sarah turned her head towards the seer. "I'm not interested in Erica, and I never will be. No offense, but she's kind of rude." Ethan smiled sweetly.

"You know, saying no offense, doesn't make it any less offensive." Sarah chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"I know. But, I'm just saying Sarah. There's nothing between me and Erica." Ethan replied.

"Good, then I can do this." Sarah said before she leaned in and pressed her lips to Ethan's. The sudden contact startled him, but he slowly melted and returned her kiss.

Sarah moved onto Ethan's lap, as Ethan deepened the kiss, their lips slowly overlapping one another. Sarah wanted more, to go further, but she remembered that Ethan is still human, and he needs oxygen.

She pulled apart and watched as Ethan's lips were still puckered and his eyes fluttered open. Sarah lightly chuckled and put her finger on Ethan's lips.

Ethan smiled when something crossed his mind, and he opens his mouth to speak. "Wait Sarah, where you jealous?"

Sarah quickly jumped off of Ethan's lap and avoided his gaze. "No, pft, why would I be jealous?"

He couldn't help but smirk at the sitter's response. He tilted her head to face him, and he pressed his lips to hers again. After a few seconds, Ethan pulled away.

"I wasn't jealous; I was just a little territorial. I don't want anyone to take you away from me." Sarah said, almost above a whisper.

"Sarah, no one is going to take me away from you. Even if they did, I'd fight them, and I'd come right back." Ethan replied, smiling sweetly.

Sarah couldn't help but smile in return. From that point on, she knew she wasn't territorial, she was in love.

* * *

**[1]: _We all know about the movie, Hotel Transilvania, so, I just switched it around. :P _**

**[2]: _Lets all take a moment to think about the people who are gay. And, I'm proud to say that word. Gay people, lesbians, and many others are people too, they deserve love and affection, just like us. So, I'm glad I put that in this one-shot. Don't like it, tough. _**

**_So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Now, some of my reviewers wanted me to do a jealousy one-shot, but even though this is a little different, I hope it filled your request. I hope. _**

**_Thank! Review? -DM_**

**_Oh, BTW, I am now a role player on twitter. If you wanna join, the open characters are Sarah [ ], Benny [ ], Erica [ ], Rory [ ], Jane [ ], Grandma Weir [ ], Jesse [ ], and others. If you have an OC you'd like to use, that's okay. Please remember, there might be romance, mostly Etharah and Bennica. So, if you wanna play, leave me a little note on your review. I took Ethan, so here's my/his twitter: EthanMorgan01  
_**


	27. Kiss The Girl

It's the night of the Valentine's Dance, and Ethan and Benny have just arrived. Each boy was supposed to bring a single rose to the dance and offer it to their crush. If they accept, the boy gets a dance with their special someone. This, for Ethan, would be the opportunity of a life time. If he weren't so freaking scared.

"I don't know if I can do it Benny." Ethan says as he shifts uncomfortably while the two geeks enter the dance.

"Relax E. Just walk over there and hand her the rose." Benny smiles at a random girl that passes by. The girl scoffs and walks away. "She's just jealous."

"At what?" Ethan retorted, giving a slight chuckle. As revenge, Benny spotted Sarah and pushed Ethan towards her. "Benny, no. Benny stop! Oh, hey S-Sarah."

Sarah smiled as she faced him. "Hey Ethan. You look good." She referred to his black tux and black tie.

"T-Thanks. You look pretty amazing yourself." Ethan blushed, glancing down at Sarah's long, silky light pink dress. She had a shawl wrapped around her arms, and sparkly white heels. Her hair was pinned to the left side, while her makeup was a light pink lip gloss and dark brown eye shadow.

Ethan swore he saw Sarah blush, but he shrugged it off. "So, great party, huh?"

Sarah nodded and glanced around the room. Suddenly, music went off and Sarah gasped. "I love this song!"

_There, you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

"Well, I'm gonna go find Rory." Ethan said before scurrying off in a random direction, leaving Sarah puzzled. Benny face palmed his forehead and dashed off towards Ethan.

"Dude!" Benny exclaimed.

"I couldn't do it Benny. You know how nervous I can get!" Ethan replied, clutching the rose tightly.

"Well, first, get a hold of yourself man. Two, wait a little while and calm down. Then go make your move." Benny said, placing a hand on Ethan's shoulders.

Ethan nodded and took a deep breath. He watched as Sarah laughed and talked with her friends from a distance. She looked breath taking. Heck, she literally took his breath away.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you, too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

A little while longer, Ethan was the only one left by the punch bowl. He watched as Benny danced with Della, and some girl was dancing with Rory. Well, it looked like dancing from where Ethan was standing. He looked over to find Sarah, glancing over the dance floor by herself.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

Ethan looked down at the rose before looking up to see Sarah still alone. He took another deep breath before making his way through the dancing crowd. Sarah noticed Ethan walked towards her, and a smile appeared on her lips.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl_

As Ethan drew closer, Sarah watched as the lights began to dim slightly, and Ethan was out of sight. She glanced around the dance floor, wondering where he could have gone, but someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned to face them.

Ethan stood there, blushing and gently handing the rose to her. Sarah smiled and accepted it.

"Wanna dance?" Ethan asked, extending his hand to Sarah, which she gladly accepted also. He led her onto the dance floor and began to dance. Ethan started off awkwardly, seeing as he couldn't dance, but Sarah giggled and helped him.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

A few minutes after Ethan got the hang of it, he took Sarah's hand and spun her out now and then, and she'd come back into his arms, laughing. The two supernaturals' were enjoying themselves, far more than they both expected.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it _

_How you wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

Only a few people were left on the dance floor; Benny and Della, Rory and Erica, and Ethan and Sarah. By this point, they were slow dancing. There was still one thing Ethan wanted to do before this night was over, and he was slowly gaining his courage.

_Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

_La la la la, la la la la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_La la la la, la la la la_

_Go on and kiss the girl _

Sarah watched as Ethan hesitated for a moment. "Ethan, is everything alright?" She asked. Ethan nodded and gulped. He fluttered his eyes closed and pressed his lips to hers.

Being as he was new to kissing, his kiss was a little hard, but Sarah returned it nonetheless. _Thank you. _She mentally thought to herself.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Ethan pulled back and took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering open and glanced at Sarah, who smiled. "Wow." He whispered, hoping Benny, Erica and Rory didn't see. Unfortunately, they did. He probably wouldn't hear the end of it from Benny tonight. But, Ethan would surive.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Sarah nodded her head, chuckling under her breath. "Yeah, wow. So, how long have you been wanting to do that?" Sarah asked, laughing under her words.

Ethan couldn't help but crack a laugh at her question. "Oh, um, for a while now." He replied, shrugging his shoulders and giving Sarah a smile. "But, it was worth waiting for."

Sarah giggled slightly and crashed her lips onto Ethan's for a second time, causing him to smile into the kiss.

_La la la la, la la la la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_La la la la, la la la la _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl!_

_Kiss the girl!_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

The dance is over, and Ethan's mother's car is waiting at the entry, the horn honking like crazy. Ethan's scratches the back of his neck, giving Sarah a lop-sided smile. "Sorry, mom has to drop Benny off then we have to go to the store."

"Eh, it's okay. Hey, thanks for the rose." Sarah smiled, sniffing the rose once more.

Ethan blushed and continued to smile. "You're welcome. Good night." He turned to leave, but Sarah caught his arm.

"Wait,"

"Yeah?"

"Go on and kiss the girl." Sarah said in sing-song, causing Ethan to chuckle and give Sarah a loving kiss before dashing off to his mom's car.

Sarah watched as the car drove off before she dashed off into the night. As she was flying, Sarah held the rose in her hand and smiled.

* * *

_**IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! AHHH! Haha! This one was meant to be kind of fluffy, hence in the description "Fluffy, Romantic, Cheesy". Not that any of my one-shots will involve cheese, well, maybe. You never know! With my brain and wacky ideas you never know what will be posted next. **_

_**Hey, thanks for reading guys! Review? **_


	28. I Got You

_**Okay, if you follow me on Tumblr, you already know, but I just saw Part 2 of A Date To End All Dates. Oh my gosh, I think I'm gonna cry again. Pardon me for a moment….. okay I'm back. Here's the next one shot, and my tears again! –runs off and cries in a corner- WHYYYY!**_

* * *

As you all know, Benny and I made the hockey team for our school, but we didn't actually get the chance to play. Thankfully the coach was a crazy lunatic and that we were able to beat him. I still have nightmares of him trying to take my brain. Let me tell you, it's not fun.

Now, ever since I was little, my family would take Jane and me out to the local ice rink, where we'd skate for an hour. Then, we'd go down to the local café and our parents would buy us hot chocolate.

I haven't been to a skating rink since I was five, and to be honest, I'm deathly afraid of them. I heard on the news once that a kid my age was skating on a frozen pond, when the ice cracked and he fell in. Sadly, he didn't make it; he died of hypothermia.

So, whenever my family goes out on their ice skating trips, I never go with them. I value my life, thank you very much.

"Come on Ethan! You'll be fine." Benny exclaims, de-railing my train of thought. I look too see my best friend, bundled up in his green jacket, a snow cap, mittens and a scarf around his neck.

I chuckle and follow him. I bring my jacket up over my nose, and pull my snow cap down even more over my head. I tuck my hands into my jean pockets, trying to thaw them out. You guessed it. Its winter time and its freezing.

Benny and I make it too the skating rink and I see tons of people. A few families with their children, young couples holding hands, and some elderly people. I crack a small smile and watch them.

"Ethan, you have to get over this silly fear." Benny says, snapping me from my thoughts once more.

"Benny, you know I don't like ice skating. One, I don't like the cold. Two, I don't like blades on peoples feet. Three, what happens if the ice cracks and we all fall in? I value my life, I still have years to go. I'm not dying by the hand of - "

My protest is cut off short when Sarah appears in front of us, wearing a pink jacket, a white scarf and jeans. She smiles and greets us. "Hey guys. You gonna come skate?" She motions.

Benny looks at me and smirks. He knows I'd do anything to be with Sarah, but he's got to be crazy if he thinks I'm gonna – "Sure, just let us get our skates." I reply.

_What the heck is wrong with you Morgan? You just agreed to skate! On ice! Which, may I remind you, you are deathly afraid of! _

**I know, but it's Sarah! We both know that I can't refuse an offer from her! **

_True, but do you even know how to skate? _

**It's been a while. I might be a little out of touch. **

_Fine. I'm not staying around to watch this though. _

And that's when the battle between my subconscious is over. I sit on a nearby bench with Benny as we put on our ice skates. When Benny is done, he carefully makes his way to the rink. I watch as he catches up with Erica and Rory.

"Hey," a voice exclaims. I look to find Sarah motioning me towards her. I stand up as carefully as I can, and make my way over. Once my skates hits the ice, I fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asks, trying desperately to stifle her laughter.

I stand up, and nod. Sarah bends down and picks up my hat that had fallen off when I tripped. _Yeah, tripped. _She hands it too me and I stuff it in my pocket.

"Here," Sarah extends her hand out to me. "I'll help you."

I blush slightly and take her hand, and she slowly pulls me along with her. I feel sort of wobbly, and very unsteady, so I tighten my grip on her hand. I know she won't feel it, and I probably don't have that hard of a grip, but she looks at me and smiles. "It's okay, I've got you."

We continue in circles around the rink, when Rory passes us. "Hey Ethan! Hey Sarah! Don't you two look adorable? Well, bye." With that, Rory speeds off. Not the vampire speed though, that would probably draw to much attention.

Slowly, Sarah lets go of my hand and my eyes go wide. "Just relax Ethan. You're okay."

I start to get the hang of it after a few minutes, and next thing I know, I'm showing off moves in front of Sarah. Some of them cause her to laugh, which earns a chuckle from me.

* * *

An hour later, we're all in a little café, sitting around a small table, and laughing. I've never seen Erica laugh before, it's incredible.

"And because Ethan was so embarrassed, it caused him to run into the bathrooms." Benny started laughing harshly. "What he didn't know, was that it was the girls' bathroom."

Everyone except for Sarah and I were bursting with laughter, while I just sat there and sipped on my hot chocolate. I put my cup down and smirked at Benny. "Oh and how could I forget when you were trying to flirt with one girl back in the seventh grade? He walked right into a pole while checking out a girl."

"Hey, I told you never to speak of that." Benny pointed his index finger at me.

I returned the favor by giving him my best smirk. "You tell my embarrassing stories, I tell yours. Only fair buddy."

Benny folded his lips and brought his cup up to drink. Erica and Rory's laughter came to a hold as they sipped on their hot chocolate.

"Uh Ethan," Sarah's voice causes me to turn my attention towards her.

"Yeah?" I ask curiously.

"You have some whipped cream," Sarah takes a napkin from the table and wipes the cream from the corner of my lip. "Right there."

I blush crazily and give her a lopsided smile. "T-Thanks."

Benny gives a small snicker, and I glance towards him. He chuckles and continues to sip on his chocolate. I turn towards Rory and Erica, who in turn, smirk in response.

Well, that was weird.

* * *

"Later, Benny." I wave too my friend as he makes his way home. He waves back and smiles. Now, it's just Sarah and I, on our way back to my house.

"Tonight was fun." I hear Sarah say softly. She turns to me and smiles, and I do the same.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for helping me with my silly fear. I can't believe how much fun I was missing out on." I reply as I glance up into the stars. Suddenly, a small drop lands on my nose, then more and more start to fall. It's snowing!

Sarah gasps and looks up into the sky, then turns to me again and starts to laugh. My tongue is sticking out of my mouth, and currently trying to catch snowflakes. **[1] **

"You're so weird." Sarah giggles and I chuckle, closing my mouth.

On the way home it's an awkward silence. We're in the middle of the city, and it's like a ghost town. The street lights are off, and the stores are closed. The only light is the moon, and it's beautiful.

Suddenly, Sarah falls backwards, and instantly my reflexes catch her. "Whoa." I exclaim as I carefully help her back onto her feet.

"Thanks." Sarah says, almost like she lost her breath. Again, her feet slip and she starts to fall back again.

"Whoa! It's okay, I got you." I smile, and pull her away from the ice patch on the road. Sarah's back on her feet, and my arms are still wrapped around her.

Slowly, they descend down to her waist, as hers are placed on my arms. Sarah smiles, but it starts to fade as I lean in. Her hands are now placed on my chest and she grabs my jacket, pulling me closer, causing our lips to crash into one another.

The feeling is weird, mostly because of the butterflies in the pit of my stomach, but it's a wonderful feeling. Sarah pulls away, our lips making that popping sound as they disconnect, and I stand there, my eyes wide.

"Well, good night Ethan." Sarah says before making her way down the road.

_Do it now you moron! Do it! _

"Sarah!" I call after her. She spins around to face me. "Would you maybe, wanna go out to dinner, with me?"

Sarah smiles and nods her head. "Sure." With that, she continues her walk towards her house.

I wait until she's full out of sight before I pump my fists into the air, shouting a loud "Yes!" and running home.

_Took you long enough. _

**No. All it took was today. **

_That doesn't make any sense._

**Does it look like I really care?**

Sarah's POV

As I turn the corner, I hear someone shout "Yes!" and I chuckle softly to myself. My heart was fluttering from the kiss, and I could still feel his warm lips. I smiled secretly, and kept my head down.

Softly, I exclaim to myself. "Yes!"

* * *

**[1]: _Okay, if you tell me you've never done that, you're lying. Lol, because I know a LOT of people do it. _**

**_So, I hope you liked this one. It's a cute little one-shot. I didn't really know what to call this one. Yeah, oh, and by the way, none of this is mine. The writing yes, the idea yes, the characters and show, sadly no. _**


	29. The Things I've Done For You

**WARNING: **_**This one-shot will be rated M. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. If you do not feel comfortable reading it, please skip to the end. Thanks.**_

_**Now, this is my first M rated one-shot. Criticism is appreciated.**_

* * *

Typical Friday night. Sarah is babysitting, and Ethan is up in his room, currently chatting with Benny.

"Ethan, why are you so relaxed about this? Josh totally stole your girl from you!" Benny exclaimed.

"First of all, Benny. Josh is ten times bigger than I am, and if I try to into their relationship, he'll squish me like a bug. Two, Sarah is not my girl; she's my friend, whom I have a crush on. Three, Sarah seems really happy with him. He's probably a lot better than any nerd." Ethan replies, giving a light sigh.

Benny frowns at his friend's response. "Look, Ethan. I know you're upset about Sarah dating Josh, but it'll be okay."

Ethan sighs once more and nods his head. "Yeah, talk to you later Ben." With that, Ethan clicks the exit button and his friend disappears.

Four weeks ago, Sarah had told everyone she was going on a date. With the school's football star, Josh Kennedy. Soon, Josh asked Sarah out, then the next thing you know, they're dating.

This wasn't good for Ethan of course. Lately, he's been avoiding Sarah, just because he doesn't want to hurt more than he already was. It doesn't help when Sarah comes over Friday nights to babysit.

Ethan takes a deep breath and walks downstairs, when he hears weeping from the living room. He stops and listens in.

"I should have known Josh would do something like this. While we were dating, he would look at other girls as they passed by. He promised me that I was his only girl." Sarah sniffled.

"Yeah, I know Erica. No, I don't want you to take revenge. I just, can't believe he cheated on me like that. With JoAnna Causlin! She is the most sluttiest, airheaded girl in White Chapel. I mean, what did he see in her? Besides her chest and other parts."

"No, I'll be okay. I have to go. Yup, bye Erica."

With that, Sarah shut her phone and placed it on the coffee table. She sat there and cried softly too herself. Ethan took a few steps down the stairs, and when he came to one, it gave a loud creek, startling the sitter. "Ethan, oh I didn't know you were there. Sorry." Sarah quickly wiped her tears from her face.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Ethan asked curiously as he made his way towards the vampiress. Sarah shrugged and avoided eye contact with the seer. "Sarah.." He whispered.

"I was walking to my history class, when I heard squealing from one of the teachers rooms. When I opened the door, I saw that JoAnna was straddling my boyfriend. I ran away as quickly as I could. I-I just.." Sarah tried to explain, but tears began to choke her.

"Sarah, it's okay. Look at me." Ethan tilted her head slightly, their eyes meeting and locked onto each other. "Josh is an idiot for doing that too you."

Sarah rolled her eyes and quickly stood from the couch. "No, I'm the idiot. I'm the one who fell for him. I guess I wasn't good enough for him."

"Apparently if I didn't have the right size, or if my chest didn't fill my shirt, I wasn't good enough. I mean, what does JoAnna have, that I don't?" Sarah asked, a few tears slipping.

"Sarah, why do you do that? Why do you down yourself like this?" Ethan asked.

"Because if I had anything that JoAnna had, I would still be with Josh!" Sarah exclaimed.

"What's so special about Josh? Is it because he's a jock? Is it because he's popular?" Ethan retorted.

"No, it's because I love him! The special thing about Josh is that I love him, and he loves me!" Sarah replied, a few more tears slipping.

"Well if that's the case, then why did he cheat on you Sarah? Answer me that! If he did love you, he would protect you. If he did love you, he would be here with you. Just think Sarah. If Josh loved you, why hasn't he done the things I've done for you?" Ethan shouted, leaving the vampire speechless.

"There's someone out there, who loves you for you and would do anything for you to be his. But, then you go and date Josh. Imagine how he feels! He still loves you Sarah, imagine how that feels! To be in love with someone, and know that they'll never love you back!" Ethan yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

Sarah was speechless, her mouth slightly parted. Her body twitched as she stared at Ethan. He had never yelled at her before, and something deep inside her, knew that Ethan wasn't just talking about anyone. He was talking about himself.

"He lays awake at night, because he can't sleep. He sits there and watches you and Josh be happy, even when it kills him inside, because he wants you to be happy. Because there's nothing on this world that he wouldn't do for you - "

Ethan's protest was cut off by Sarah's lips. Ethan was shocked by the sudden feeling, but he melted into the kiss. Sarah's hands were placed on Ethan's chest, as his were cuffing her waist and pulling her closer to him.

So caught up in the kiss, Ethan gently pushed Sarah against the arch in the foyer, as her hands explored his brown locks. Panting in between each little kiss, both supernaturals' smiled.

Sarah pulled away slowly, and bit her bottom lip, glancing up into Ethan's brown eyes. Ethan gave her a lop-sided smile and pecked her lips multiple times.

Something deep down inside Sarah started to erupt, and it was getting harder and harder to resist Ethan's touch. She let out a soft growl, and Ethan pulled away. "Sarah, are you okay?"

The sitter nodded and grabbed Ethan's shirt, pulling him down onto her lips, hard. Before Ethan could return her kiss, she vamped them up into his room and shut the door. Sarah pulled away from his lips and pushed him against the door.

Ethan looked deep into Sarah's eyes, and there he found it. He saw the lust in her eyes that wanted him, and god was he nervous. Ethan watched as Sarah gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Ethan ran his hands down Sarah's side slowly, and leaned in to give Sarah a long, passionate kiss. The sitter responded by wrapped her arms around Ethan's neck, pulling herself upwards towards him. Sarah knew if this didn't happen, she would go crazy until it did. They were both so into the moment, they never wanted it to end.

Given that Ethan was new to this, he was so damn scared. What if he made a wrong move? Would Sarah want to stop? Every move he made, he thought long and hard about first. He didn't want to upset Sarah, nor did he want this to stop.

Even though she loved Ethan's warmth, she pulled away and made her way to his bed, beckoning him over with her finger. Ethan took a huge gulp and removed his own shirt, before joining Sarah. The vampiress leaned back against the headboard, as Ethan hovered over her body.

The seer ran a hand down Sarah's side, then down to her leg, hoisting it over his waist. As if she could read his next move, she pulled him down to her, causing their lips to crash once more. But, Ethan wasn't done yet.

Ethan pulled away and started to kiss down Sarah's jawline, right onto her neck. Wrapped up in pleasure, Sarah tilted her head to the side, granting Ethan more access to her neck. He continued to massage her neck with his lips, until he came to her collarbone, where he let his tongue slip out.

Sarah moaned at the sudden contact of Ethan's warm tongue on her skin, causing Ethan to smile as he made his way down Sarah's chest. As Ethan's lips descended downward, Sarah's chest rose and fell dramatically, as if she was actually breathing.

Right on contact with the dip in her waistline, Sarah let out yet another moan, tilting her head backwards in pleasure. She ran her fingers through Ethan's hair and pulled him back up to her, then slammed her lips onto his. Almost as if she needed his kiss too survive. Her fingers ran down Ethan's back, and then scratched him as they came back up.

Ethan let out a groan, and disconnected their lips. Sarah slowly pushed Ethan off of her and reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and throwing in some direction. Ethan gulped at the sight of Sarah's nude chest, but Sarah wasn't having it. She pulled him back to her and kissed him once more.

Ethan's hands ran up Sarah's body as they grew closer to her chest. Gently, Ethan cupped Sarah's breast in his hand and kneaded it fondly. The sudden feeling filled Sarah's pleasure center and she let out another moan.

Oxygen was needed and Ethan pulled away. Sarah smirked and ran her hands down Ethan's body, her fingers dipping into the back of his jeans. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted it now. As if he could read her mind, Ethan unbuttoned his jeans and slipped out of them. Sarah bit her lip, and pulled her own pants down as quickly as she could.

Ethan pecked Sarah's lips before making his way down to her chest, giving each breast a sweet, gentle kiss. Sarah gripped the bed sheets as tightly as she could, letting out an involuntary moan.

Little did Sarah know that with her constant moaning, something was brewing inside Ethan. That little animal tucked way down deep was starting to make its way out, and there was no way Ethan could stop it.

_Oh my god, he's such a tease! _Sarah thought to herself as Ethan's lips slowly made their way down towards her womanhood. Ethan took the flimsy piece of fabric and slipped them off. Sarah's reaction was snapping her legs shut. Ethan chuckled and opened them once more, placing a small kiss on the tip of her entrance.

Sarah groaned. "Ethan.."

Ethan looked up at the sitter, giving a light smile. He continued his work down below, slowly slipping his tongue inside. Sarah's eyes went wide at the sudden contact, and she let out a gasp.

_L-L-Lord, what-what is he doing? _

Sarah ran her fingers through Ethan's hair, and tugged on it, pulling him in deeper. Sarah let out a groan as her eyes snapped shut, enjoying the feeling.

Sarah's shaft started to tighten around Ethan's tongue and he knew she was about to let go, but he wanted hers to be with his own. He pulled out, causing Sarah to sigh in frustration. "Ethan, please…"

Ethan seemed slightly worried, staring at Sarah curiously. "Sarah, are you sure we should be doing this?"

_Well, it's about that time when Ethan shows up. _

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, I'm positive. Just, please."

Ethan nodded and returned Sarah's smile. He stepped out of his green boxers and flung them in a random direction. Glancing at Sarah, who was still smiling, Ethan positioned himself. Slowly, he pushed in, gaining a strained groan from Sarah. "Are you okay Sarah?"

Sarah smiled and shook her head, wrapping her hands around Ethan's waist, pulling him in deeper. Sarah's eyes were shut tight, as she gripped the sides of the bed. "M-Maybe you should go out and come back in."

Ethan did as he was told and slowly backed out, and then came back in. Sarah's mouth hung open and a small moan escaped her lips. Taking this as success, Ethan continued his movements.

"Ethan… faster." Sarah panted. Ethan obliged to the sitters command and increased his speed. With each thrust, both Ethan and Sarah could feel themselves coming soon. Ethan's head hung the crook of Sarah's neck, as he sucked gently on her collarbone. Sarah's hands were wrapped around Ethan's back, as his were placed beside her waist, steadying himself.

Not a moment too soon, both came at the same time, with a breath of relief. Ethan collapsed beside Sarah, panting for air. Sarah smiled sweetly and ran her finger through Ethan's hair.

"I forgot to mention one thing." Ethan said, returning Sarah's smile.

"And what's that?" Sarah asked, cuddling in closer to Ethan.

"That he'll love you 'till the end of time, and will stick with you through anything." Ethan replies.

"Well, you can tell him that I love him too." Sarah says sweetly, running a finger down Ethan's cheek.

Ethan lets out a chuckle and smiles, give Sarah a small, passionate kiss. A few minutes, they're caught up into each other all over again.

* * *

With Benny and Erica

* * *

"Where are those two?" Erica exclaims as she slams her phone shut and shoves it in her pocket. "They're supposed to meet us here at eight. It's freaking nine thirty!"

"Easy Erica. I'm sure they just got sidetracked." Benny replies. There's an awkward silence between the two, before Benny speaks again. "Well, while we're here, wanna catch a movie with me Erica?"

Erica thinks for a moment before cracking a small smile and nodding. "Sure. That sounds…nice."

* * *

_**Okay, so tell me if it's good or not. I really need to know. Again, the characters are not mine. The idea and writing is. Thanks. :)**_


	30. Where Best Friends Are Made

_**Okay, so my birthday is coming up (in December) and I'm probably going to go to one of my favorite stores! Build-A-Bear Workshop! Yeah, I'm going on 14 here, and I'm still going to BABW. Oh well. I've been going since I was 7, so 7 years I've supported this company! You should too! It's so cute! I love it! Anyway, here's the next one-shot. I hope it's fluffy enough! I thought of this last night while playing my BABW video game on my DS. Yeah, I know, I'll shut up now.**_

* * *

"Come on Ethan! I wanna get there before all the other kids!" Jane exclaimed, pulling her older brother out of the door by the jacket.

"Whoa! Jane, slow down!" Ethan demanded. Jane swung the front door opened as wide as she could, but as soon as it was open, Ethan ran right into the person at the door. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Ethan held out a hand to the sitter, helping her up.

"Hey, it's okay." Sarah chuckled and accepted Ethan's hand, lifting herself off the ground. "What's the hurry?"

"Jane wants to meet Benny at this store before any of the other kids get there." Ethan replied, glaring down at Jane, who returned his glare.

"Well, it sounds like fun. Can I come?" Sarah asked, smiling widely. She looked down at Jane, before glancing back up at Ethan.

"Uh, sure." Ethan smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go!" Yelled Jane. Ethan rolled his eyes and slipped his little sister's hand in his and they made their way to the White Chapel Mall. As soon as they enter, Jane's mouth drops. It had high glass ceilings, two escalators, and a giant food court.

"Jane, have you ever been to a mall?" Sarah asked, recognizing Jane's astonished look.

Jane shook her head, before her gaze landed on a store with two giant robotic teddy bears, then pulling Ethan as hard as she could.

"Whoa!" Ethan exclaimed.

Sarah giggled softly and followed the Morgan's towards the odd looking store. She glanced up at the sign and read. "Build-A-Bear Workshop. Where Best Friends Are Made. Very cute." **[1]**

"Hey Benny." Ethan greeted his best friend, who held out his wallet.

"Dude, guess who got fifty bucks for his birthday, and a certain store that is selling a collectors Star Wars bear suit!" Benny exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm guessing you." Ethan replied sharing Benny's grin.

"You guys shop here too?" Sarah asked as she joined the two boys. Ethan blushed madly, while Benny smirked.

"No we- yeah, kind of." Ethan said, glancing down at the floor.

"But, we mostly come here because of Jane." Benny added and continued to smile.

"Speaking of which, where is Jane?" Ethan asked, looking around the brightly colored store. Suddenly, she appeared next to Ethan with a tan colored bunny in her hands.

"Ethan, can I get this one? Please!" Jane put on the cutest face she could, knowing that her brother would probably fall for it.

"Yeah, you can." Ethan smiled. _Bingo._

"Thank you!" Jane quickly hugged her brother before heading towards the stuffing station, dragging Benny with his camouflaged bear. **[2]**

Sarah rolled her eyes and lightly scoffed, before her gaze fell upon a tan bear, with a cute little brown nose, and brown eyes. The sitter walked over and grabbed the teddy bear and smiled.

"Do you want it?" Ethan asked, making Sarah jump.

"Oh, no. I was just looking at him. I'm a little too old to make a teddy bear." Sarah replied, placing the teddy bear back on shelf. **[3]**

"Well, it's okay if you wanted it. I'll pay." Ethan smiled, taking one of the unstuffed bear from the bin below.

"Really?" Sarah asked. Ethan nodded in response. "Thanks Ethan." Sarah took the bear from Ethan then joined Benny and Jane at the stuffing station.

Next was the washing station. To Sarah's surprise, it wasn't actual water, it was air. "You can't wash your bears with actual water. It will ruin their fur." Jane explained, smiling proudly.

"Says the girl who has twelve of them." Ethan retorted. **[4]**

Jane rolled her eyes and let Sarah brush her bear. After that was done, Sarah followed Jane towards the clothing section. "You dress your bears?" Sarah asked, glancing at the many clothing aisles and a few changing stations.

"Yeah, it's how you figure out the gender of your bear." Jane replied, smiling.

Sarah's lips made an _O _shape and nodded her head. After looking at many of the clothes, Sarah picked out a cute little green shirt, jeans, and a jean jacket. Taking her bear to the changing station, she slipped on the green shirt, pulled up the jeans, and put on the jean jacket. When she was done, Jane pulled Sarah towards the naming station.

"What are you gonna name your bear Sarah?" Jane asked, glancing over at Sarah's screen.

"Oh, I don't know." Sarah replied, blushing oh-so-slightly.

"I'm naming mine Katie." Jane smiled, typing away on the plastic covered keys. **[5] **

When everyone was done, the trio and Jane were in line. Benny first, putting his Star Wars bear on the counter and taking out his wallet. Behind the cashier was Benny's certificate, and was currently printing out more. Taking Benny's bear, certificate, and other things, she put them in the Cub Condo **[6] **and handed it to Benny.

"Thanks." Benny smiled and took the box.

Next was Sarah and Jane's bear. They put both on the counter as Ethan took out his wallet. The cashier did the same things with Sarah and Jane's bears as she did with Benny's. After Ethan paid, both girls' took their boxes and walked out.

"Thanks Ethan, that was so sweet. I feel like a kid again." Sarah replied, sighing happily.

"No problem Sarah." Ethan said, blushing slightly.

"Well, I best be going." Benny interrupted. "See you guys at school tomorrow."

Both Ethan and Sarah waved their friend off, before they entered the food court. "Ethan, can we get some pizza?" Jane asked.

Ethan nodded, before Jane took his hand and dragged him towards the food stands.

"Wait," Sarah called out. Ethan stopped and looked towards the vampiress.

"Yeah?"

Sarah smiled and took a few steps towards Ethan, pecking his cheek slightly. "I-I'll see you later Ethan." Sarah smiled bashfully, before making her way out of the mall.

Ethan tried to speak, but all that came out was a small squeak as he watched the sitter leave. Jane rolled her eyes and pulled her brother towards the food stands once again.

* * *

_With Sarah_

Once Sarah reached her house, she brought out her keys and unlocked her front door. Walking inside, she shut the door behind her and made her way up into her room.

Sitting the Cub Condo on her bed, she opened it and brought out her bear, along with its certificate. It read:

_**Date of Birth: 10/10/2012**_

_**Name: Ethan**_

_**Height: 15 inches**_

_**Weight: 7 ounces**_

_**Fur Color: Cream**_

_**Eye Color: Brown**_

_**Belongs To: Sarah**_

Sarah smiled and placed the bear beside her pillows, giving the bear a small kiss on its furry nose. Placing the box under her bed, she walked out and turned the lights out.

She leaned against her door and sighed happily to herself. "Where Best Friends Are Made." Sarah repeated to herself, smiling widely.

* * *

**[1]: **_**That's what it actually says. Don't believe me? Well, look on their website. **_

**[2]: **_**Well, here are the stages – first you choose you bear, then you pick out a sound, if you want one, then you stuff it, clean it, dress it and take it home. There's a code but I don't quite remember it. **_

**[3]: **_**I beg to differ Sarah! I'm turning 14, and I still make bears. Granite, I look a little weird, but I still do it! **_

**[4]: **_**That's actually a fact. I have 12, or 13. I'm not sure. **_

**[5]: **_**I actually don't know why they covered the keys in plastic, probably for germ reasons and others. **_

**[6]: **_**A Cub Condo is a card board box shaped in the image of a small apartment for the bears. It's really cute. You can take them home and color them with markers.**_

_**So, what did you guys think? Was it fluffy enough? I know, my brain is weird and it comes up with the craziest things. I just LOVE Build-A-Bear so much! **_

_**Sadly, I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or Build-A-Bear. If I did, I would have made a vampire bear already! Hehe! ^_^ But, I do own my idea and my writing. SO NO STEALING PEEPS.**_


	31. Changed The Lines

_**Hello my amazing peoples! Here's another one-shot. I found this one very fluffy. **_

_**P.S: It's a year later, so Ethan's about 16, and very, VERY handsome. Not that Matthew wasn't handsome in the first place, he was a HUNK, but yeah. Oh, and it's kind of based off of Mirror/rorriM**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of this like the characters, sadly. But, I do own MY idea and MY writing.**_

* * *

It's the story of a girl, a vampire no less, who falls in love with a human. He's willing to fight for her, give up is life for her, but all she wants is for him to live his life to the fullest. Or, in this case, it's the White Chapel Musical.

The Morgan family entered the Auditorium of White Chapel, smiles on all faces, except Ethan. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, as he shuffled and glanced around for his friends.

"Ethan, sweetie, go get ready." Samantha Morgan told her son, shooing him backstage.

Ethan nodded and dashed off backstage, greeting the rest of his cast. "Has anyone seen Benny?" Ethan asked, glancing around the dressing room.

"Benny!" Benny announced as he appeared at the door behind his best friend.

Ethan rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Hey Benny."

Benny smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Hey, good luck out there. Knock em' dead! Not literally though." With that, Benny left the room, leaving behind a nervous Ethan.

Ethan found his script on the table next to him and started to practice. That is until he heard giggles from the girls across the hall, and sighed. He stood from his chair and made his way over to the girls dressing room.

"Hey, you girls are supposed to be - "

His protest was cut short when he saw Sarah, surrounded by girls who were admiring her pink and white satin dress for the performance. Sarah's hair was curled and she had a light pink shade of makeup.

"Oh, hey Ethan. You look great." Sarah smiled, walking towards the seer.

"H-Hey. S-So do y-you." Ethan stuttered, blushing oh-so-slightly.

"Well, good luck out there." Sarah replied, walking back into the girls' dressing room, shutting the door behind her.

Ethan stood there, his mouth open as if he was going to speak, then decided to shut it and walk back to his dressing rooms.

* * *

Act One

Ethan, dressed up as Shawn, walked out on stage with his backpack and made his way towards the prop that was supposed to be his locker.

Sarah, dressed up as Jasmine, walked from the other side of the stage, accidentally bumping into Shawn.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jasmine apologized.

"No worries. Nothing's broken." Shawn replied, giving a light chuckle.

"I'm Jasmine." Jasmine smiled, clutching her books to her chest.

"Shawn." Shawn held out a hand, which Jasmine quickly shook.

"So, are you new here?" Shawn asked, closing his locker.

"No, I've been here for a while." Jasmine responded.

Shawn nodded his head and they walked off to class. A few more girls walked out on stage, passing Shawn and Jasmine. One of them sent a wink towards Shawn, and Jasmine growled.

* * *

Act Two

Jasmine's evil twin sister and ex-boyfriend appeared, warning Jasmine to leave town. Jasmine stood her ground and bared her fangs. What they did not know, was that Shawn was watching from a bush beside them.

"I smell a human." Alexander smirked, taking a long sniff of Shawn's scent.

Jasmine could smell it too, and she was starting to get worried. As Shawn appeared from the bushes, Jasmine's eyes got wide. "What are you doing here Shawn?"

"I, uh, followed you." Shawn replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who is this Jasmine?" Alexander asked, pointing towards Shawn.

"This is Shawn, my friend from school. Why did you follow me?" Jasmine asked, her voice reaching an octave in shock.

"'Cause, I thought you'd like some company. I don't know." Shawn shrugged.

"So, you brought us snack?" Helen, Jasmine's evil twin, smirked and took a step towards Shawn, who took one step back.

Jasmine hissed and stood in front of Shawn. Shawn almost screamed, but he held in his questions and shrieks until the end.

"Oh, protective are we?" Helen asked, her smirk still plastered on her lips.

"What do you two want?" Jasmine asked, her fangs still bared.

"Just the usual." Alexander replied. "You gone, this town in ruins, all the humans enslaved to us."

"Not if I'm still here." Jasmine growled, and the fight began.

Act Three

"So, you're a.." Shawn started, as Jasmine kicked Helen onto the ground.

Jasmine turned to face Shawn, her fangs _still _bared. Slowly, the began to fade away and Jasmine nodded. "Yeah. You're not gonna freak out, are you?"

Shawn shrugged and cracked a small smile. "Actually, it's really cool." Shawn smiled widely, and then collapsed onto the ground.

Jasmine sighed and carried Shawn back to his home, where she set him on his bed. Shawn fluttered his eyes open and lightly smiled.

"Hey there." Jasmine retuned Shawn's smile.

"Hi. What happened?" Shawn slowly sat up, holding his head in his hand.

"Well, you collapsed after you found out I was a vampire." Jasmine chuckled. Shawn looked as if he was going to fall back again, so Jasmine quickly readied herself.

Thankfully, it never came. Shawn took a moment to think, and then smiled. "I'm cool with that."

* * *

Act Five (It was a long play.)

"It doesn't matter Shawn, I'm not going to do it." Jasmine protested, stomping to the left.

"Why not Jasmine? I've always wondered what it's like to be an undead creature of the night." Shawn chuckled and followed Jasmine.

"Because, I don't drink humans. It's wrong." Jasmine stated, folding her arms.

Shawn sighed and took Jasmine's hand in his own, causing Jasmine to look up at him. In an instant, Shawn pressed his lips to Jasmine's, in one quick movement.

This wasn't any ordinary stage kiss, not for Ethan and Sarah at least. For Shawn and Jasmine, sure.

Fireworks and all those cheesy romantic feeling erupted inside of Ethan and Sarah, as Sarah wrapped her hands around Ethan's neck, Ethan's making their way to her waist.

Quickly, Ethan pulled away and got back into character. "Was that wrong?" He gave a slight smirk.

Jasmine shook her head, leaning in for one more kiss.

The End

* * *

The crowd applauded and stood on their feet. A few whistles in between, some probably coming from Benny in the audience. Ethan and Sarah broke apart rather quickly, both blushing madly.

"That was… very convincing. Great job." Sarah said, avoiding eye contact with the seer.

Ethan nodded and took a deep breath. "Yup, you too."

"I'm gonna… go over here." Sarah pointed to a random direction, walking that way.

Ethan nodded once again and walked in the opposite direction.

Both grabbed their scripts, flipping through the pages until they reached the end. Sarah searched through the script, and found nothing of a kiss. Slowly, it began to register that Ethan had kissed her freely. It was very unlike him, and completely out of character.

Ethan smiled and sat down in his chair, reading through script. Then, he wrote a check mark next to the place he edited the script.

"So, you were the one who changed the script?" A voice made Ethan jump. Looking towards the doorway, Ethan saw Sarah in her dress, with her script in her hand.

"What? I didn't change the script." Ethan replied, hiding his pen behind his back.

"Oh really?" Sarah smirked. "Because in my script, it doesn't say anything about a kiss."

"Neither does mine." Ethan shrugged, chuckling nervously.

"So, then why did you kiss me?" Sarah asked, walking into Ethan's dressing room.

"H-huh? Well, I-I just did what the script said." Ethan responded, shifting in his chair.

"But you just said your script didn't say there was a kiss." Sarah stated, pointing towards her script.

"O-Oh.. I-"

"Ethan…" Sarah dragged out Ethan's name, folding her arms and standing in front of him. "Did you, or did you not change the wording on your script so you'd have a reason to kiss me?"

"Okay! I did! I'm sorry. It's just, I've wanted to kiss you for a long time now, but I wasn't sure how to, so I took this opportunity to-"

Sarah dropped her script onto the floor and wrapped her hands around Ethan's neck, smashing her lips onto his. Ethan responded by wrapping his hands around Sarah's waist.

Seconds later, they pulled away gently and smiled towards each other.

"To answer your question Ethan, no it wasn't wrong. I'm glad you went out of character and changed the lines." Sarah said sweetly, causing Ethan to chuckle softly and both of them leaned in once more.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long! A lot has happened, and I promise to make it up too you. Please forgive me! I promise to make more oneshots! I swear! Please don't kill me!... lol. **

**-DM**


End file.
